Yuri's Pokemon Journey
by Pokeminster ed x
Summary: A fourteen year old and his Arcanine go on there journey through Kanto facing Rivals and making allies along the way. Hiatus for now
1. Prolouge

**Warnings: Bashing, and other stuff I can think up**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapters:1/?**

 **Prolouge:Starting Adventure**

"Hmm? What happen?" as the boy woke up as he heard his alarm go to get tackled by a huge dog

Akira get off of me."Said the boy as he got out of bed and went to get ready and get dressed

The moment he got dressed he looked in a mirror

He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with black shorts that reached his had light green tennis shoes and striped socks on as well. It was enough to hide his girlish figure, but he had no time to think when his father called him down and said"Yuri time to come down and eat Breakfast!"

"Right I'll be right down. Come on Akira!"Said Yuri as both him and Akira went downstairs

the moment Yuri and Akira made it downstairs they made it downstairs and ate breakfast while Akira ate poke and his father were talking about what starter he was going to choose.

"So your going be a psychic trainer like your mother."Said Yuri's Father

His mother was a Pokemon trainer but also a strong psychic with powerful abilities. She had traveled from Kanto to Kalos before she fell in love with Dad. Her starter was an Espeon during her travels through the regions. She had died from some unknown disease when he was a year old.

"No,, i only know how to use a few abilities."Said Yuri as he finished up eating his eggs as he and Akira were about to leave his father stopped him at the last minute"Yuri."Said His father as he spook in an ominous tone

Both Yuri and Akira flinched as they turned around "Yes Dad."Said Yuri

"Remeber what I told you."Said his father as he watched his son and his arcanine leave

"Ya Ya pick up the Eevee egg."Said Yuri as he headed straight for the professor's Lab

 _"Finally I can start my adventure."_ he thought as he left to pick up his starter from the professor's lab


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:2/?**

 **Chapter 1: Starter Received and Flashback**

 ***Outside Professor oak's lab***

Yuri had made sure he got the Eevee egg before he headed over to the professor lab

"You stay in there till I get back."Said Yuri as he placed the egg in his bag as he entered the lab

 ***Inside Professor Oak's Lab***

It was entire crowd of trainers wanting to get their Kanto starters

"I got here first!""Out of the way losers!""I deserve a starter then you peasants!"

"Settle down Pokemon trainers. Now all of can get a turn a picking a start...Hey, don't start without me!"Said a voice cutting off Oak who recognized it was Yuri's as he and Akira tackled and knocked all the trainers on the ground.

"Sorry, i'd wanted to get a starter."Said Yuri as he got to see one of the people he did not like

"Yuri I see you want to be a Pokemon, trainer. Very well pick your starter."Said Professor Oak not knowing that Yuri was thinking on which one to pick till he heard one of the trainers say

"Hurry up peasant we have to get a ***Bam!*"** As Yuri knocked the trainer out in front of everyone

"Alright, already I pick Bulbasaur."Said, Yuri, as he went over and grabbed the Pokeball containing the green dinosaur and said "Come out Bulbasaur!" as the Pokemon appeared in a flash of light

"Now that you picked your starter here are five pokeballs and a Pokedex."Said Professor Oak handing him five orbs with red on the top and white at the bottom and a digital gadget

the moment he got those tools he said to Akira"Let's get going." as they both left to visit his father before leaving

 ***Yuri's House***

He walked over to his house only to hide after seeing through the window who was with him

" _The woman."Thought Yuri remembering the last time she talked to father_

 ***Flashback***

 _He was at least nine years old when it happened and he had hidden on top of the stairway and got a small view of the kitchen._

 _He saw his father talking to the woman in the kitchen while two her kids were sitting in the living room._

 _"For the last fucking time! I'm not letting you mark him!?"Yelled His Father_

 _The Woman looked like she was about to get anger as a pair of black furred ears grew out of her head. But stopped herself and said something_

 _"Why are you so protective of him Ryu?"Asked the Woman only for Ryu to answer with_

 _"You know exactly what happened to him those three years."Said the growling Ryu_

 _Both continued arguing till the Woman Ended it with"Fine how about we make a deal."_

 _"What kind of Deal."Said Ryu narrowing his eyes_

 _"The moment Yuri become a Pokemon Trainer he will have a year and six months to complete both Kanto and Johto Leagues."Said the women_

 _"What happens if I refuse?"Asked Ryu_

 _"Simple will just take you and your son home by force."Said the women as both of her sons got up_

 _"Fine I'll take your deal."Said Ryu knowing what her family is capable of_

 _She smiled"good I'll see you later."Said the Woman as she and her son's left_

 _the moment he saw his Father stared straight at him he ran into his room_

* **End Flash Back***

The moment he snapped out of it is when he heard "Yuri catch!" as his father threw him two items and a Note attached to them

The Moment he heard His father tell him to run. He had grabbed the bag and sprinted along with Akira into route 1

 **Sorry if I forgot the disclaimer but I don't own any Pokemon and I decide who my main antagonists are who will be appear later in the fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:3/?**

 **Chapter 2: Route 1 Nightime wake-up**

 **?**

 _"Huh? Where am I?"Thought Yuri_ as he woke up he found himself in someone's tent

"Good I see that you two are awake. Good now lay down while I tend to prince Idiot" Said the girl as she was helping the other boy who looked like he hit a giant rock

"So who are you guys? "Said Yuri who was scratching between the Arcanine's Ears while wondering what happened

The girl introduced herself first "Hi my name is Eille Ketchum and this is Squirtle." as she brought out a blue turtle-like creature

" **hi everyone."Said the tiny turtle Pokemon only Yuri could here but to everyone else it only came out as a simple "** Squirtle."

The boy spoke next "My name is Don Louise is all you will get. Oh and this is Charmander."

Yuri decides to cut in and says" Can I say something."

The moment Don nodded Yuri spoke "For starters can we just call you Donny. A second how did we end up here?"

Ellie had explained most of it about how they ended up in her tent

"Hey Ellie who is that?"Asked Yuri seeing the green spider

"Oh him he's a spinark I caught him a few hours ago before you to appeared here."Said Eille

This caused both Don and Yuri to realise something "Ellie what time is it?"Asked Don

"It's exactly 1:00 Am. But since the Incident you guys caused everyone in the other camps are out cold due to lack of sleep."Said Eille causing Yuri and Don to looked relieved

"Good Maybe that could give us a head start on training then,"Said Yuri with Don, as they were about to leave Ellie, said,"Hold it you two ."

"Yes, Ketchum?"Said Don

"If you're going to train two are going then try not to wake them up. Meanwhile, Akira will stay with me while you bond with your starters."Said Ellie

"Kay."Said both boys

Yuri gave Akira a hug before saying"Don't worry Aki I'll be back." as He and Don both left to train outside

 **If you're wondering what Yuri, Eille and Don's Past were like there might be some flashbacks in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating:T**

 **Chapters:4/?**

 **Chapter 3: Route 1 Training and Memories**

 **Yuri-Route 1**

After Yuri, Don and Eille separated He had looked at the note and said what was on it silently.

 _Dear Yuri_

 _If you gotten this then they are ready taken me back to Hoenn_

 _You see the moment your mother's funeral was over. my parents had betrothed me into with a woman I didn't even know about_

 _She had already Marked older your brother and Sister._

 _The moment she had her sights on marking you next. But I had taken you away the moment she tried it._

 _When you were nine they had found us and gave me a deal_

 _"The moment your son goes on a Pokemon journey he will have a year and 6 months to finish both Kanto and Johto League."_

 _So Kido don't play around during that time limit Okay_

 _I'll See you soon_

 _Your Father Ryu_

 _P.S:If you wondering about the two devices I threw you well the watch is a_ _ **Poketch**_

 _it's apps can be helpful but also it can help you keep track of time_

 _(Yuri looks at the time on the watch to see it was 1:30)_

 _the other one is a Pokegear which will a kind like a phone with Mine and some of your friends numbers. It's has a radio that can help you wake up sleeping, Attract pokemon from different regions or put pokemon to sleep. (Rember Son there only two Sounds Hoenn and Sinnoh Sound.)_

 _P.S.S:Becareful of the Armored man with Pokemon who's hearts are closed and those with the letter R who wish to take over the world._

The moment he finshed ready he grabbed the pokeball his starter was in and said"Come out Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!" as the green dinosaur meet his trainer

"Alright Bulbasaur lets go train."As they quietly went through the grass to find Pokemon. Yuri had turned on the Radio which turn on some music

The moment they felt rustling grass Yuri said"Bulbasaur prepare for battle."as the green dinosaur faced it's opponent

"Shinx."As the lion cub faced Yuri

" _Hm?"_ He thought as he used his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon

 **Shinx the Flash pokemon the forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricty. When Endangered it's fur glows.**

" _I wonder what moves does Bulbasaur has."Thought Yuri as he checked with his Pokedex_

 _"_ **Bulbasaur's Current Moves: Growl and Tackle" Said Dex**

"Alright, bulbasaur use tackle on shinx."Commanded Yuri

Bulbasaur had simply charged at the lynx Pokemon

Shinx had charged as well which caused them both damage

"Alright now first use Growl then tackle him."Said Yuri

Bulbasaur growls in an endering way causing a strange red aura around the Shinx then he tackled the lynx

" _Now!"as Yuri grabbed a Pokeball and said_ "Go Pokeball!" as it hit the Shinx causing it to go into the Pokeball as it shaked a few times till Yuri heared a click

"Alright!"Said Yuri picking up the Pokeball

Yuri smiled as he catched his first Pokemon

"Come out Shinx!"As Shinx appeared in front of him

" _Well my first Pokemon battle was atleast an experence."Thought Yuri rembering seeing a trainer battle in route 1_

 _ ***Route 1 FlashBack Yuri age 5***_

 _Yuri and Akira were sitting in a hidden grotto they found near there house._

 _The Pokemon close by didn't seem to mind them much._

 _While Akira was taking care of a baby Dratini they found when they found it in a nest._

 _Yuri was watching two Pokemon trainers were battling_

 _It was a two on two fight between two_

 _"Wow, that so cool."Said Yuri seeing the battle boil down to a battle between a pigdeot and an Alakazam_

 _"Hey, Akira you need to see this."Said Yuri as he saw both Pokemon transform_

 _The moment Akira appeared near Yuri the battle was over and the Alakazam's Trainer was the winner_

 _"Wow did see to those stragites. An.."Yuri stopped talking as he saw the look on Akira's face_

 _"Okay, i'm sorry."Said Yuri understanding what Akira was saying_

 _before they could say any more they heared someone say"Hey Who's out there!"_

 _"Oh no! Run Akira!"Screamed Yuri as He and Akira put up the Camoflage and hide back where the baby dratini was_

 ***Flashback End***

"Alright,First were picking up someone then we will get back to training."Said Yuri as Both pokemon agreed with him as they headed to pick Dratini

 **Donny-Route 1**

Donny had been trying to find a pokemon with charmander as they were walking through the upper grass

"Man it's been 45 mins since we got and we haven't even found one!"Said Donny a little softly knowing that if he said it too loudly he wake up everyone asleep

"Damn i bet that bastard's got a ton of them looking for me."Said Donny besides looking for a Pokemon decided to watch for hired by his father

He wasn't going back not now or ever

before he could think about it he heared rustling as he moved through the grass

the moment he saw the figure lunge at him he said, "Charmander use Scratch!"

Charmander claws grew and he striked at the figure only to get blocked by it's claws

"Huh? Who's that Pokemon?"Said Don as he used the Dex to scan the Pokemon

 **Furret the Long Body Pokemon It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.**

"Alright, Charmander get ready."Sain Don as the battle began

Furret began the fight by lunging at Charmander

"Charmander use Scratch."Said Don

Charmander used his claws to block the attack then taking a strike a the Pokemon's stomach

Furret grew out his claws and decided to use scratch

"Charmander keep using Scratch."Said Don

With that Charmander and Furret's Claws clashed till

" **Furr!** " as the Ferret Pokemon was sent flying

The Moment the opposing Pokemon was on the ground Don said"Go Pokeball!" as he threw the orb at Furret

the Pokeball was shaking a few time then Don heared a click

"My first caught Pokemon."Said, Don, as he let out Furret

The moment he did the Pokemon had tackled him

"Ah don't eat me!" Screamed a surprised Don only to see Furret sniff his bag

"Oh your hunger."Said Don as he grabbed a granola bar out of the bag gave some of it to the ferret pokemon

"Um, Furret do you want to train?"Asked Don only to get a head shake

"I'm going to regret this. But I'll give you a granola bar for every time we go training."Said Don

What shocked him was Furret head nodding

"Okay let's go."Said Don as the trio had head into the grass to battle pokemon

 **45 minutes later**

Both Yuri and Don had appeared in front of Eille's Campsite after they returned all there pokemon to there pokeballs to see that she was had already packed her stuff

"Guess you guys got time to train to huh."Said Eille as she hands Yuri his Bag

"Thanks for taking care of Akira and the Egg."Said Yuri as he gave Akira the baby dratini as he grabbed the bag

"Alright let's move you two. We need to get to Virdian city before anyone else."Said Don

With that they Head out but yuri asks something "Hey Eille."

"What?"Said Yuri

"What happen while me and Donny were out?"He Asked

The only awser he got was "It's a Secret."as they head for Virdian city

 **Character pokemon team Progress**

 **Yuri**

Bulbasaur-Male

Shinx-Male

Dratini-Female

Arcanine-Akira-Male

 **Eille**

Sqirtle-Female

Spinrak-Male

 **Donny**

Charmander-Male

Furret-Male

 **If your wonder who the main antagonists are this chapter may have givin you a clue. The next chapter will be a battle between the three and something else.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:5/?**

 **Chapter 4: Virdian City and talking to old friends**

 **Virdian City**

Yuri, Donny, Eille and Akira enter the city to see a battle in progress

"Hey look at those Pokemon."You can't see have moves like those anywhere else."I want one!" as the commentators are watching the fight

"You guys want to check it out?"Asked Ellie

"Sure this has to be something interesting. Yuri want to go see?"Asked Don wondering what the white hair boy might do

"Nah you guys go on ahead. I got to call someone."Said, Yuri, as he head to the Pokemon center with Akira looking a little pale after looking at the Pokemon that's battling

"Alright will catch up later."Said Eille as She and Donny head over where the battle was

 **Yuri-PokeCenter**

Yuri had walked into the center with Akira and Asked"Excuse me, Nurse Joy."

"Yes?"Asked the nurse as she and her Blissey were waiting to be assistance

"Um can I use the phone?"Asked Yuri

"Sure go on ahead."Said Nurse Joy as Yuri and Akira walked over to the phone

The moment he put the right number in he thought " _Perhaps he can help me remember?"_

The Intercom came on reveal a Brunette haired man in a lab coat and a green undershirt and pants

"Hello, professor Krane."Said Yuri as the Professor was at least surprised to see an old face

"Ah, Yuri it's good to see you and Akira again."Said Krane as he was glad the two have been doing fine

"So um Professor. Can you help us with something?"Said Yuri

"I have a clear schedule so go on."Said Krane

"I have three questions? One is what is this thing?(As Yuri shows a shoulder pad like unit with a spiraling wire that is attached to a concave cover about the size and shape of a rugby)Two what was that black Aura on those Pokemon and three can you tell me what happened on Orre 5 years ago?"Asked Yuri

"I only met you during your last year before you left with your Father. So will start with that first."Said Krane as he explained what Yuri did during his time on Orre

 ****Cut****

 **Don &Eille-Pokebattle**

Both Don and Eille were watching a Battle between two so call guards and two people their age

Both sides had their last Pokemon each

The first guard had an ursaring while the second guard had an Alakazam.

the Guard's Opponents had a Machamp and a Gengar

The guards finished the battle with a Faint Attack and a Psychic

"The Winner of the Match is Ursaring and Alakazam of the Blue Corner."Said The Ref

"That was amazing."Said Don as He saw the Entire Fight

"I agree."Said Eille till they heard the crowd says some stuff like

"Hey Look at that kid over their with the Arcanine."What's That thing on his arm.""What's That thing coming Look Out!" ***Boom***

the Moment then Smoke Cloud Disappear revealing Yuri blocking an Angry flying Pokemon

"Yu..r.i,"Said a Shocked Donny as he saw him that fast

"Heh Heh Sorry but I have a Pokemon battle to win."Said Yuri as He threw the Angry Pokemon back to the two trainer

"We'll want a fight."Said Yuri as He grabbed three pokeballs and threw them out"Then Let's Do this!"

 **Alright another Chapter finished now the next chapter their is going interesting also I know I forgot to say this but Don't Forget to review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:6/?**

 **Chapter 5: Shadow Battle: Yuri vs Cipher Thug**

 **Yuri-Battle**

"Aright get this over with."Said, Yuri, as he grabbed a Pokeball and Said" Totodile It's Showtime!"As he let out the Pokemon

"Heh, this will be easy."Said as the white armored man brought out a Pokeball" Poochyena destroy this pest."As the shadow Pokemon appeared in front

" _Let's hope this work."Said Yuri as he had the Device Krane gave him onto his Right arm_

 _He had remembered the events that happen before the start of his battle_

 ***Flashback 30 minutes Ago***

 _"Well, that explain things."Said Yuri as he looked at the device_

 _"Yes, it is called a Snag Machine which we used to Catch Shadow Pokemon."Said Krane_

 _"So that's what they are?"Asked Yuri_

 _"Yes, Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon Who's hearts are closed Causing them to become killing machines able to attack trainers."Answered Krane_

 _The Moment Yuri was about to ask something heard a_ _ ***Growl***_

 _"Um, Yuri did you say something?"Asked Krane_

 _"Well, I was_ _ ***Growl***_ _going to ask if I could pick up Totodile,"Said Yuri Remembering what happened during his time in Orre_

 _"Okay, but who are you going send here?"Asked Krane_

 _Yuri picked up Dratini's Pokeball and put it in the transporter_

 _"Alright Take care of her Krane."Said Yuri as the Pokeball is transferred over to Doctor Krane's lab_

 _"Good now here's Totodile's."Said Krane as He transferred the Johto Starter to Yuri_

 _"Thanks, professor."Said Yuri_

 _"No problem Yuri. Just have fun on Your Adventure Yuri."Said Krane as the Intercom shut off_

 _the moment he saw the intercom go off he quickly looked into his bag_

 _"Shit, where are they!"Screamed Yuri as he is looking for his food_

 _"There!"Said Yuri, as he grabbed one of his snack cakes and Eats it_

 _"Ahh, that hits the spot."Said Yuri only to get a growl from Akira to get his attention_

 _After they talked Both head to the Pokemart to restocked_

 _He was lucky to save up to at least 10000 Poke_

 _He had checked if he got everything_

 _Heal Balls Check_

 _Super Potions Check_

 _Super Repel Check_

 _"Alright time to check on those two."Thought Yuri as he_

 _ **Near Guard Battle-Yuri**_

 _"_ _ **Well they've seem to be enjoying the battle."Thought Yuri as He sees Ellie and Don Enjoy the fight**_

 _"Hmm?"Said Yuri as he saw man in white armor scanning trainer's Pokemon_

 _"Hey! You what are you doing?" as He appeared in front of the man_

 _"Ahh!What the hell!"Screamed the Armor man before seeing Yuri_

 _"Um so hey why are you looking other people's Pokemon?"Asked Yuri_

 _"None of your business Brat."Said the man till Yuri grabs the device_

 _"But I In*_ _ **Crunch***_ _you should sir."Said Yuri as he tossed the broken device_

 _The Armored Man looked like he was about to attack till he made a smug like smile_

 _"I think it's time to show you what happens when you cross Cipher."Said the man before he whistled to a Pokemon_

 _ **"No don't tell me that's him!?"Thought Yuri**_ _as he saw a familiar Pokemon_

 _He was lucky to block the pokemon before it hit Donny or Ellie_

 _"Fine you want to go now then let's!"Said Yuri as the battle began_

 ***FlashBack End***

 **"** Totodile use scratch."Said Yuri as Totodile's Claws grew and striked at Poochyena's back

"Alright, poochyena use Shadow Blitz."Said The cipher Thug

had did a full blitz at totdile send him back a little

Yuri realized something and said "Totodile use Hydro Cannon."

Totodile had fired an Advance version of the Hydro Pump and Knocked back

" _Now!"Thought Yuri grabbed a Heal Ball and said_ "Go! SnagBall!" as the heal ball glowed causing a phantom-like hand appear as it caught

 ***Click*** as it meant that it was Caught

Yuri realized he had won the pokebattle

"Hey, where are you going?"Asked Yuri

"I only had the one kid."Said the Cipher crony as he disappeared

"Well, now that's over."Said Yuri only to see Don grab him and said "We need to run."

"Why?"Asked Yuri but the moment he looked back he saw a bunch of angry trainers chasing them

"Oh, that's why."With that Yuri Screamed"Run Away!" as Ellie and Akira joined them and escaped the crowd

 **Team Stats**

 **Yuri**

 **Arcanine-Akira**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Shinx**

 **Totodile**

 **Shadow Poochyena**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating:T**

 **Chapters:7/?**

 **Chapter 6:Virdian Forest**

 **Yuri & Akira-Virdian Forest**

Yuri had looked around to see where they were and found that they were inside a forest

" _This must be virdian Forest."Thought Yuri as they continued walking down the route_

"Hm?!"Said Yuri as he got hit by a flash of light

 ***Boom***  
The moment the flash was gone Yuri and Akira looked like they had been fried has Yuri's white hair was covered in soot and puffed up

" ***Coughing*** How did we get hit by..."Said Yuri before He and Akira got their awser by another flash off lighting but this time the duo had dodged it this time

"Shit! Who is trying to off us!"Before seeing the Shadow run

"Heh think you can out run the two off us? Come on Aki!"Said Yuri as the Duo had Chased the Shadow

 **Don-Virdian Forest**

While Yuri was chasing the Shadow Donny was being chased by a floock of pigdey

"You got to be kidding me!"Screamed Don as he was running like crazy as as an Army of crazy Pidgey

the moment he hide in the tree just as the pidgey passed by

"Fww! I thought they never leave."Said Don as he walked through the forest till

 ***Pidgeottto!***

"Oh come on!"Said Don as he ran away from the flock and their leader

 **Ellie-Virdian Forest**

Unlike Don and Yuri's problems she was doing fine as she caught a Budew and a metapod during her look for the exit

"Hmm I can't believe we were lucky right squirtle."Said Ellie

" **Squrtle!"Said the tiny turtle**

The moment She saw the gate way to Route 2 and the next city

"Look! The way out come on Squirtle!"Said Ellie as she and her start

 ***Timeskip Day two**

 **Yuri-Virdian Forest**

" ***Snoring*"** Said Yuri as he was sleep in their tent along with Akira and the Eevee egg

till the egg began to glow before revealing a dog-like creature

" **Eevee?"** as it was looking around in the bag before peering outside the bag to see two figures

the first one was a large canine figure who looked like he was on fire

the second one who was sleeping close to him was a white haired boy

Was this boy his trainer? the only way to find out

* **Nudge**Nudge***

 **"** Hm?"Said Yuri as he started to wake uo to see the little dog

 _"Who are you?"_ Asked Yuri through his Psychic abiltes

 **Hi i'm are?**

 _"Yuir and the big puppy here is Akira"said Yuir as he nudged Akira_

 _*_ **Groan** _*_ as Akira woke up before hugging Yuri and said

 **"Who said you could leave"said Akira as he wrapped Yuri under his paws in a bear hug**

 _"Heh sorry Aki for waking you. But we got to go this little guy says were near the exit."Yuri as he got up and pack up their stuff after cutting the connection_

"Alright Akira let's get going."Said Yuri as he gotten his stuff and Eevee had went straight toward the exit

 **In The Virdian Forest Exit**

Inside the Exit was Donny as He and his starter was waiting for Yuri to appeared

He was lucky to Catch the Flock's Leadder and Got a Chance to beat all those bug type trainers with his Charmander and Furret

"Hey Donny nice to see yah."As the White haired Boy appeared along eith Akira as he walked in before seeing Donny's injuries

Yuri had paniced at first before he got out the proper medical equipment to help heal his wounds

Before they continued to talk an Aide appeared infront of them

"Hello Are you Yuri."Said The Aide

"Yes."Said Yuri

"I have two packages from for you."Said the Aide as they began to talk

 **Finally i'm done with the chapter but some question are yet too be awsered. Such as what are the Packages Krane has sent him? Where is Ellie in? and What Form is Eevee going to take?Find Out in the next chapter! Ciao!**

 **Pokemon Team stats**

 **Yuri's**

 **Arcanine-Akira**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Shinx**

 **Totodile**

 **Eevee**

 **Ellie's**

 **Squirtle**

 **Spinark**

 **Metapod**

 **Budew**

 **Donny**

 **Charmander**

 **Furret**

 **Pidggetto**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:8/?**

 **Chapter 7: Pewter City adventures part 1**

 **Yuri & Donny - Outside Pewter City**

"Hey, Donny you think these will help?" Said Yuri holding a bag of gray ash and a gray disc.

Before saying anything, Don looked at both items in his hand and said." Yuri those are really helpful. That bag of ash is Sacred ash that heals the entire party as long is there a fainted Pokemon and that disc is **Hm05: Flash** which lights up cave outside of battle but inside it lowers evasiveness."

"Oh? Well then you should have it then." as Yuri gave the Ash to Don

"Why?"Don asked

"Because you don't have any medical items ."He said as he walked ahead with Akira

"Well, thanks." as Don decided to catch up with them.

 **Elle-Pewter City**

"Uh!" as she sits on a field of flowers outside the crowd of trainers who were trapped here as well.

"Hey cheer up it's not your fault it's just those damn jerks are too tough." said the girl with blue glasses next to me.

She was was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice from the crowd.

"Elle we found you!" as a she saw Yuri running towards them along with his Arcanine who was dragging Don along who was screaming.

"HEY LET ME GO ALREADY!" as the moment they reached us he let go of don.

 **(Blue Glasses Girl pov)**

I looked at the two boys and the dog Pokemon that appeared and notice if they were dangerous.

The white haired boy was wearing a dark red t-shirt and black shorts. He was wearing light green tennis shoes and blue striped socks. If I had looked a little closer I almost mistake him for a girl. He had the oddest feeling that he was trouble but also had a warm welcoming feeling too. His Arcanine seems to bond with the boy that seemed unnatural.

The other boy was taller then the white haired boy but was a chestnut brown. His Eyes were blue-green and he was wearing an outfit similar to a Pokemon ranger, but its colors were blue with white stripes. He had the same feeling like the boy but had the feeling of detachment to something.

"Hey, Elle before I ask why you guys are here? who is this?" asked the White haired boy looking at me causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"My name is Narumi and I'm from the Hoenn region." as I introduced myself before the boy introduced himself to me.

"Hi I'm Yuri and This is my pal Akira." Said the boy with the Arcanine

"Hi, I'm Don. Yuri and I are trainers."Said the chestnut brown haired boy

"It's nice to meet and Don."I said

After all introductions aside Yuri asked Ell what's wrong.

 **Normal-Pewter city Flowerfield**

"So Why all the trainers in one place?"Yuri asks

"Some strange trainers with Pokemon are keeping those with no badges here. Those who beat the Gym leader are too weak to beat their Pokemon. But the Pokecenter is to crowd along with the pokemart."Elle said with a frown while Yuri was smiling.

"Oh, that is easy. Follow me!" as Yuri ran into the crowd where the Center was.

Elle, Narumi, and Don all looked at each other before running after him.

"We better go after him before something bad happens."Said Narumi as they ran after him

Akira even though he was a Pokemon knew his trainer very well and ran after him.

 **Yuri pov-Pokemon Center**

 ***Boom**Bam**Smack***

"Move out of my way! Step aside! I know you need to heal your Pokemon. But, I got something to do here." as I knocked trainer out of his way till he reached the desk to see Nurse Joy.

"Thank You young man."She said happily because he stop them.

"why?"I asked wondering why she was grateful till she starts explaining

"I wish those shadow trainers hadn't appeared here."

"Shadow Trainers?!"I said realizing that there shadow Pokemon nearby.

"Yes, shadow trainers they work for some organization. All the trainers that registered here for the Kanto league are stuck here because of them. The Pokemart is starting to run out of supplies and We have all our nurse hands full with healing both Pokemon and trainers. If this doesn't end everyone might be in trouble."

"Um, Nurse Joy."I asks

"Yes."

"Can I ask a few questions."I asks

"Sure I ask them before I heal your Pokemon."She says

"Alright, why did they put the poke league registration in pewter city? Did they said who gave them the shadow Pokemon and is the Gym crowded as well?" I spoke quickly.

"Alright the reason they move it here was it to make simpler for Pokemon trainers could registrate and get to the first gym with ease. And The pewter gym is crowded so the gyms leader and trainers are giving there all."She informed

"The shadow trainers leader?"I asked

"Yes, they said his name was Whisix of the Neo-Hexagon brothers." She said seeing my shocked expression

"Thanks, Nurse Joy and um where is the registration?" as I handed my Pokemon to be healed

"Place your Pokedex on the scanner connected to the PC."She said

"Kay thanks." as I walked over to the Pc and place my Pokedex on the scanner what shocked me was my data.

* **Yuri's Trainer Info***

 **Name: Yuri Verich**

 **Age:14**

 **Height:'5'0**

 **Weight:195 lbs**

 **Starter: Arcanine(Akira)**

 **Gym Badges so far:0**

 **Starter Info**

 **Arcanine(Akira)**

 **Type: Unknown**

 **Lvl:50**

 **Nature: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Trainer Family:*Restricted***

 **Hometown:*Restricted***

 ***End***

"Family and Hometown restricted? An why didn't show the others"I wondered before deciding to call Krane.

 **Elle with co- Elle's Pov- Outside the Pokemon Center**

"Okay were here." as We appear in front the center

"Hey, there's Yuri."Said Don pointing to where Yuri was who was talking to someone.

We entered the center to hear him say " Thanks, Doc Krane good luck purifying poochy."

As he turned around to see us before asking us"If you are going to sign up to then go to the PC. I'll explain what were going to do next." Before he petted Akira and walked over to a table and eat something.

I and Narumi had already signed up and beat the pewter gym leader but due to the shadow trainers we are stuck here. I saw Don sign up and we walked up to Yuri and asked him.

"So yuri what do you want us to do?"I ask

"Simple before we met up with you. I read several minds that involved robbing the museum at 9:00 pm tonight and I'm pretty sure will find the shadow trainers boss. So I and Don will battle the gym leader and trainers. And you two battle trainers here before tonight."

"Why?"Narumi asked

"Because know if the person who gave them shadow Pokemon will have back up. So remember everyone we meet up near the museum where no one can see us at before 9:00 pm. Got it?"He said

"Right!" Said All three of us

* **End***

 **The trainer info was a clue but also some what involved with the story. But, the next chapter is going to be gym battles. And Narumi is one of my characters who competed in the Hoenn league. Review me for if you know the answer.*Ciao***

 ***Party's Pokemon List***

 **Yuri:**

 **Arcanine(Akira): Male**

 **Lv.50**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Lv.7**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Moves: Growl, Tackle, leech seed**

 **Shinx**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Lv.6**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Totodile**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.5**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves:Hydro cannon, Scratch,Growl**

 **Eevee**

 **Lv.1**

 **Type:normal**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Don**

 **Charmander**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Lv.14**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Moves: Scratch, growl, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Lv.8**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Moves: Scratch, Quick Attack**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Keen eye**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Elle Ketchum**

 **Squirtle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

 **Spinarak**

 **TypePoision/Bug**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poision Sting, String Shot, Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Type:Grass/Poison**

 **Lv.7**

 **Abilty: Poision Point**

 **Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport**

 **Metapod**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Lv.7**

 **Abilty: Shed Skin**

 **Moves: Harden, Stringshot**

 **NarumI**

 **Pokemon-Revealed next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:9/?**

 **Chapter 8: Pewter City Adventures part 2: Battles before 9:00 pm**

 **Warning: soon to be Max Bashing**

 **Yuri & Donny-Yuri Pov- Outside of pewter Gym-10:00 am**

"So this is the Pewter Gym."Said I said as we enter the gym.

"I wonder what the inside looks like."Said Don as we went through the door to see what was inside.

 **Elle & Narumi-Narumi Pov-Battle 5 near museum-10:30**

"Squirtle use **water gun**!" Said Elle as her starter fired a blast of water out of her mouth hitting its opponents Pokemon knocking it out.

"No, Geodude!" as the Hiker return his Pokemon.

"Combusken use **Double kick**."I said as my Pokemon kicked my opponent's Pokemon twice before it fainted.

My opponent returns his Pokemon and said."wow you guys are good."

"Thanks, battling trainers can help even if you're trapped here. "I said as both our opponents left to heal their Pokemon.

"We should get our Pokemon to the center to heal."Said Elle laughing

I would agree with here we had done 5 battles after separating with the boys. Elle's Squirtle had leveled up to lvl 15 and Spinrak leveled up to lvl 12 and her metapod had evolved into a Buterfree at level 12.

"I have to agree with you, Elle. Me and Combusken are tired too." as we are about to leave our next challengers appeared.

"Hey, nerd and Loser Sister! Want to fight me and my girlfriend" Said a black haired boy as he appeared in front of us.

 **"Nerd!"I thought as I wanted to kill him**

"Loser? Loser to whom Bastard?"Elle asked

"Oh please, we know your Ash Loser Ketchum's Little Sister. Right Max?" Said Max's girlfriend

That's when I saw Elle Snap. I quickly grab her as she tries to reach for max to strangle Max.

"What do u mean by that like you knew Elle's brother ."I asked till I saw Max smirk.

"We had enough of him after he lost the Unova league. So we decided to make him give up his dream. But, I guessed he was too stubborn to give up."Said Max

I add up all the facts and realize what meant and said. " More like you outright betray him and took something."

"So he was a loser and a chump. I don't know why Paul and Dawn stuck-up for him and left took some of his Pokemon with them. Trip's Better than Paul and I got a couple of his Pokemon with me as well." As Max called out a Pikachu that Elle recognized.

"You little yellow shit stain! He trusted you and you stabbed him in the back! When I get my hands on you I'm going to feed you to a Dragonite!"She Screamed as I kept my hold on her.

Realizing that there not going to leave, I did something I'm going to regret and said" How about a Pokemon battle then. If Me and our strongest trainer in our group vs You two. And If we Win we want what you know about him."

"And If you lose you have to give up you most precious Pokemon."Said Max

"7:00 Pm in the middle of the city."I set the time and place.

"Deal. See you later chums."As Max and His Girlfriend left. I felt Elle relaxed in my hold and turn to me and said.

"You know he isn't going to forgive you if you lose right?"

"I know but if I'm right then we'll win and be ready for tonight ."I said before we left to the center.

 **Yuri & Don- Don's Pov- Pewter Gym Route intersection-10:45 am**

 **"Rock"**

" **Paper"**

 **"Scissors!" as** Me and Yuri did it again to see who won.

"Yes! Rock beats Paper!"I said till Yuri said something with his eyebrow raised

"In what life? Rock loses to Paper."He says with Akira Barking in agreement.

"Oh sorry." Embarrassed at my obvious mistake

"So I go this way and U go the other way." as He and Akira went through the Right way

I snapped out of my embarrassment and went through the other path.

 **Yuri's Pov-Right Path- 11:15 am**

"Okay, I think I should have let him win and didn't say anything." as I reach the last trainer before the gym leader.

"I see you took the Advance path instead of the easy path. By the way names Jerry." Said the Camper trainer.

Yup I really should have kept my mouth shut. Oh well, Bulbasaur reached lv 15 and Totodile reach lv 14 and Shinx is Lv 10.

"Alright, The let's go! Go Bulbasaur!"As I summoned my Starter Pokemon

" ***Bulba!*" as it** entered battle.

"I only got one Pokemon but don't underestimate me. I'm the Gym Leader's Second in Command. Rhyhorn give it your all!" as Jerry brought out a rhinoceros-like creature.

" ***Rhy!*** " as the creature went out in combat.

"Alright let's go!" as the battle began.

 **Don's Pov-Gym Leader room-Same Time**

"Wow, that was quick ."I said as I found myself in front of a field of rocks.

"Hello, I'm Forrest the gym leader of the Pewter gym u."Said the Gym Leader

"I'm Don but my full name is Donny and I am here to challenge you."I said

"Very well then. Go Onix!" as He brought out a Rock Snake

"Alright, let"s do this! Go Furret!" as I brought out my Furret

"The Battle between Gym Forrest Pewter vs the Challenger Don. **Begin**!" said the Ref as the battle began

"Furret ride up the body and hit it's head with Quick attack ."I said with Furret moving at quick pace as he ran up the rock Pokemon's body and hit it on the head at full speed and jump of.

"Quick use Rock tomb Onix!" as Forrest's Onix summoned four rocks and hitting my furret.

"Hey, Furret can you get up?" I asked to see he him get up

"Alright, Furret let give it our all use Fury Swipes!" as the battle went back to normal.

 **Yuri's Pov- Near Pokemon Batlle-11:45**

"Well, that was anti-climactic at least." as I walked through the tunnel after healing my Bulbasaur after fighting that rhyhorn. The Glow I didn't get, but maybe it must be Pokemon evolution they were talking about in class.

The moment I and Akira reached the exit. I saw Don and see that he was battling the gym leader. He had hs Charmander out on the battlefield. While his opponent had a huge steel ball Pokemon.

I use my Pokedex to see what Pokemon is that.

 _ **Fortress the bagworm Pokemon. Forretress is the evolved form of pineco. It's entire body is covered in a steel shell.**_

 **"Hmm? I wonder How he will get out of this?"I** thought before I saw don's Charmander starting to glow brightly before fading and in its place was a Bipedal, reptilian creature with crimson scales and a cream underside. There's a horn-like protrusion on it's head and had narrow green eyes and a long snout. It's hands were long and had three sharp claws while its feet were short and had cream-colored soles.

"Wow, my Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon!" as Don looked at his Pokedex to what moves he had and said.

"Charmeleon use Ember then Metal Claws." as The reptile fired sparks of fire at the duo type Pokemon then it's claws grew out and was covered and turned metallic. Charmelon slashed at the Pokemon before defeating it.

"Forretress is unable to battle, the winner is Don of Almnia."Said the Ref as Don ran over to his chameleon to congratulate it. Forrest sees me and says.

"You're his friend?"

"Yeah I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle. But I can wait."I said before walking over to Don to heal his Pokemon.

 **30 minutes later meaning 12:25 am**

Don and Akira were sitting on the rafters watching as both perspective sides were ready to battle.

"The battle between Challenger Yuri vs Gym Leader Forrest begin!" as the Ref started the match.

"Onix come on out." bring out a rock snake onto the field.

"Ivysaur finish this quickly so we can nap!" as I summoned my Kanto Starter to the field.

"Use Rock tomb on Ivysaur." Summoning 4 rocks that hit him but do to it being grass type it only did significant damage.

"lvysaur use Vine Whip!" I said as Ivysaur's vines came out and lashed at Onix twice causing it to faint.

"Really? Did that literally happened?" I asked shocked as I usually thought it wouldn't be super-effective.

"Heh, I thought you weren't that but I might have to change bases. Go Rhydon!" as Forrest summoned Rhyhorn's Evolved form

"I wonder what level it is?" I asked

"It's level 36. why?" Forrest Said while I just gawked at what he is saying before saying.

"Nvm. But if you want to go there then."As this where the chaos began

 **Elle & Narumi- Elle's Pov- 2:00 Pm- Pewter Gym Audience rafters entrance**

"Hey, Don why are you guys still here it's 2 pm?"I said as we entered through the entrance.

"Look for yourself." as He had the weirdest expression look as he was watching someone battle. I turn to the battlefield to see something that shocked and horrified at the destruction. The field had holes and lashes on the ground.

"Rhydon is unable to battle the winner is Ivysaur meaning Yuri is the victor."Said the Ref as he tried to keep a straight face as he sees a barely standing Ivysaur and an Injured Rhydon. Yuri who was out of breath from dodging attacks walked over to his Ivysaur and Said

"You deserved a break Ivysaur." as Yuri returned him and was face to face with Forrest.

"Here's your badge you earned it."He said giving him his badge.

Yuri walks up to us with a smile and said."Well, now we can focus on the shadow trainers boss now."

I didn't want to ruin his parade, but he was a strong trainer and that he is the only option.

"Yuri we need to talk ."I said as both Akira and Yuri stopped.

"Sure I just need to heal my Pokemon at the Pokemon center."Said as he put his badge in his badge case. I laughed to myself in how are we going to explain this to him as we left the gym.

 ***End*Next Chapter: Pewter city adventures part 3: Battle: Yuri vs Max and Narumi vs Cindy**

 **Party**

 **Yuri:**

 **Arcanine(Akira): Male**

 **Lv.50**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Lv.19**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Moves: Poison powder, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder**

 **Shinx**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Totodile**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.14**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Hydro cannon, Scratch, Growl**

 **Eevee**

 **Lv.1**

 **Type:normal**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Don**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Lv.16**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Moves: Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Lv.13**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Moves: Scratch, Quick Attack,Fury Swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Keen eye**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Elle Ketchum**

 **Squirtle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.15**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

 **Spinarak**

 **TypePoision/Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Poison Point**

 **Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport**

 **Buterfree**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Moves: Harden, Stringshot,Confusion, Poison Powder**

 **Narumi**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.20**

 **Ablity:**

 **Moves:Double Kick**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating: T**

 **Chapter: 10/?**

 **Chapter 9: Battle: Yuri vs Max and Narumi vs Cindy**

 **Yuri & Co- Narumi Pov- inside Poke center-7:45**

"So let me get this straight you met someone who backstabbed Elle's brother and you want me to battle alongside you to win and we lose I would lose Akira ." Yuri said with a hint of anger.

"Yuri I know you're mad, but Elle was." I was about to say more till he cut me off.

"I know, but next time warn me about doing this stuff ." He said before walking somewhere

"Where are you going? "Don asks

"Pokemart to get supplies for 9:00 pm and onward. So don't worry I'll be there before you start." He said as he left. I wonder if he makes it on time I headed to the place of battle.

 **Middle of Pewter city- 8:00 pm**

"I see you're here so we can start." Said Max as a huge crowd of people that were gathered there. I could tell they were all trainers.

"Where's your partner late I suppose? "As on cue Yuri appeared with someone.

"Hey, Jerry can you ref for our fight." Said Yuri as he asked the camper.

"Sure. "Said Jerry as he walked in the right side of the field.

"This is what you were doing?" I asked

"Yes, I didn't want us to begin with a ref they would pick. "He said pointing to our opponents before Jerry started the match.

"Alright, the 2 on 2 single matches between Narumi and Yuri vs Max and Cindy from Petalburg begin! "As we each brought out our first Pokémon.

"Go, **Totodile!"**

" **Go, Togepi!"**

 **"Go, Charmeleon!"**

 **"Go, Combusken!"**

"Yuri you deal with Max and I deal with his girlfriend okay ." I said

"Sure. "He said before looking at Max and then said with a smug

"Easy. "As he focused on his opponent with totodile.

"I see you didn't want to fight my boyfriend because you're scared of his power ." She said till I laughed at her.

"What so funny?"

"The fact you think I'm scared of you jackass of a boyfriend and I didn't want Yuri to waste his Pokémon strength on a wimp like you." Till I see her face turn red.

"That's it your going down! "As we begin the battle.

 **Yuri vs Max-Switch to Yuri's Pov**

"Totodile use water gun! "As Totodile fired a blast of water at Max's Charmeleon

"Ha! Do you think you can beat us with such a weak attack? Charmeleon use Dragon rage!" as the reptile fired a greenish-blue beam that hit totodile. But I can tell Totodile can still fight and if I could end this with Hydro cannon but first.

"Totodile cover your claws with water. "As he covers his claws in water

"Charmelon use Metal claw on Totodile." Said Max as his Charmeleon sharpen his claws as if they were covered in metal before charging at totodile.

" **Wait for it. Wait for it. Now!" I thought as charmeleon had got closer to totodile.**

"Now Totodile use "Water Claw" then grab him by his arms ." I said as Totodile's claws glowed blue before the water grew 3 inches. I could see the real claws inside as Totodile blocked the reptile's attacks then grabbed its hands with them.

"Ha! Big mistake now Charmeleon hit him with dragon rage! "Said a Smugly Max as his charmeleon was about to attack when he notice my totodile was about to hit him with an attack.

"Did you think when I said grab him by the arms wasn't for some ulterior motive? Totodile finish this with a full blast of Hydro Cannon at point blank range." As Totodile let go of Charmelon as he fired the advance version of hydro pump it hit Charmeleon and sent him flying before hitting the poke mart. I looked to see if the fire type had fainted to see he had the swirly eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle the winner is Totodile." Said Jerry as the trainers in the crowd started cheering. I noticed that max was infuriated as he returned his starter before bringing out his next Pokemon.

"You and your friends wanted to see Ketchum's Pokemon then here it is. Come out Torterra!" as He brought out a huge turtle Pokemon but as I looked closer I noticed it's eyes were dimmed.

"Hey, what did you do to Ash's Torterra?"I asked somewhat wonder why it almost have the same aura as a shadow Pokémon.

"Some of Ketchum's Pokémon were being a little disobedient so Trip said he had a guy that could make them obedient to us and not Ketchum ." He said while I felt unbelievable angry at what he said.

"You mean you all turned them into pseudo shadow Pokemon so that they would have no qualms in hurting Ash or other people!"I said causing some shock and whispers amongst the crowd.

"Totodile take a break for a minute. Hey Akira your up." as He barked as ran onto the battlefield.

"Call it Jerry!"

"Alright, the Battle between Arcanine and Torterra begin!" Said Jerry as I thought.

" **If Torterra is a Pseudo-Shadow Pokemon then this is the perfect time to use the snag machine."**

"Akira try to defend yourself from it's attacks and if you get hurt I heal you ." I said as I heard Akira barked in approval as he got on his guard.

"Alright, Torterra use Leaf storm." as Torrterra summon multiple glowing leaves from his tree before they began swirling and came toward Akira like a tornado.

"Akira use Flamethrower on the leaves." as Akira fired flames from his mouth that came in contact with the leaves burning them some of the of the flames hit torterra dealing damage and going into burned status.

"Alright! Go, **Snag Ball!"** As I threw a Heal ball but it came out like a hand and capture it. The Pokeball landed in front of me and started to shake.

" **1,2,3*Click*"** as the Pokeball's clicking meant the capture was successful. I picked up the Pokeball and let out Ash's Torterra to see it's eyes were full of life.

" **Tor" as it was looking around. Since I wanted answers I used one of my psychic abilities to talk to torterra mentally.**

" _ **Hey, Torterra what happened to Ash?"I asked as he began to speak.**_

" **Ash Friend's said that he had abandoned. But Infernape, Bayleaf, Snorlax, Muk, Heracross, Buizel, Donphan, Swelleow, Torkoal, Glalade and Scraggy didn't believe that and left with the Blue haired girl and the guy with the scary eyes. I don't know about the ones that were with ash, but I hope there okay."He explained till I said.**

" _ **Do you believe that bull. They lied to you and almost turned you into shadow Pokemon."**_

" **What's a Shadow Pokemon?"It asked innocently wondering what he had done in that state.**

" _ **A shadow Pokemon is a Pokemon that have had their hearts closed. They are the only Pokemon that can attack and harm trainers and Pokemon alike."I said to see the Pokemon shocked and horrified by the explanation.**_

" _ **But don't worry since capturing them can open pseudo-shadow Pokemon's hearts. We can get all your friends back."I said calming him down to see him smile before I return him to the heal ball.**_

"Hey give me back my Pokemon!" Said Max angrily before I ran over and dropkicked him.

"Let's see it's someone's Pokemon that you stole so no." as I winded up my right hand gave him a left hook In the face.

"And then you tell them a lie that their trainer had abandoned them." I bodyslammed him into the ground.

"So why should I give you this Pokemon when you've stolen it from it's someone else's?" as I walked over back to my side.

"Call it."

"Since Torterra is unable to battle that means Arcanine is the winner. Meaning Yuri is the winner."Said Jerry as there were some cheers and boos in the crowd.

"Oh shut up! He had it coming." As I went to go see Narumi only to see here have a few bruises and her glasses were snapped into two.

"Oh, My god! Narumi are u alright don't worry I can heal you." as I took out my medical supplies to heal.

"Don't worry I was just saving two Pokemon from that bitch after she said that she only wanted the cute ones ." Narumi said before she twitched in pain as I began healing her brusies.

"Let's just go to the center to heal up we have 15 minutes before tonight." as I helped Narumi to the center with Akira following us.

 **8:50 pm-Yuri & Co- Pokemon Center- Elle's Pov**

"Thanks for the Togepi Narumi."Said Don as he coddled the egg Pokemon.

I was happy that Yuri and Narumi both for getting my brother's Pokemon back. After what Yuri explained what he had been told I want to strangle and kill that four-eyed bastard even more. But we need to focus because we have to head for the museum in Ten minutes.

"Alright, I've healed all your Pokemon and healed the girl's injuries. Now you have to keep your promise."Said Nurse joy as she looked at Yuri.

"Yes, Mam we will find the shadow trainer's boss and clear the blockade." he said before going over to the PC to talk to someone with Akira following him.

 **8:53 pm- Yuri's Pov- Pokemon Center**

"Hey, doctor Krane you there?" as I watched the screen turn on to see the Krane on.

" **Yuri, How have u been doing ."He said**

 **"** How do I say this in an instance. I won my first gym badge and fought pseudo shadow Pokemon and were about to go up against clipher so we can continue our journey."As I saw him absorb all the info given to him.

" **Pseudo Shadow Pokemon hm, can you send them to me to make sure there completely purified and who do you mean we."Before he says anymore I notice the time is 8:55 and cut him off.**

 **"** Not enough time Doc I'll explain later in the next town ." I said as I sent Lapras and Torterra's Pokeballs to Krane

" **Alright, I got them now please be careful of Cipher and make sure to capture shadow Pokemon on the way." as Krane picture vanished from the screen as it turned off.**

I turned around to say "Guys we need to go."

"Why?"She says before I point up to the clock which shows the time was now 8:56.

Everyone packs up and Elle says"So what do you want us to do?" as if they were waiting for something.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you've been in this situation before so what is your orders ."Don asks

"Alright, I want you three to fight the goons that don't have the Pokemon with purple auras and help the researchers if you come across them. While Me and Akira deal with them and the Leader."I said waiting for anyone against it but no answer till Elle Said.

"What are they going to do with the revived fossils?"

"Simple, There going to turn them into shadow Pokemon ."as I walked out the moveable doors and made a sprint for the museum.

"Ah! Why does he do this."Said Don as they and Akira ran after me.

 **End: Next Chapter: Yuri & Co vs Clipher Hexagon Whisix and His squad **

**Well this is chapter 9 and the last part of the pewter city saga is next. And What do you think is going to go down in the Pewter Museum. Review if you have an Answer *Ciao***

 **Party**

 **Yuri:**

 **Arcanine(Akira): Male**

 **Lv.50**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Flamethrower,**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Lv.19**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Moves: Poison powder, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder**

 **Shinx**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Totodile**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.15**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Hydro cannon, Scratch, Growl,Water gun,*Water Claw***

 **Eevee**

 **Lv.1**

 **Type:normal**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Don**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Lv.16**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Moves: Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Lv.13**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Moves: Scratch, Quick Attack,Fury Swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Keen eye**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.?**

 **Abilty:?**

 **Moves:?**

 **Elle Ketchum**

 **Squirtle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.15**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

 **Spinarak**

 **TypePoision/Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Poison Point**

 **Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport**

 **Buterfree**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Moves: Harden, String shot, Confusion, Poison Powder**

 **Narumi**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.20**

 **Ablity:Blaze**

 **Moves: Double Kick**


	11. Pewter Finale part 1

**Rating: T**

 **Chapter: 11/?**

 **Chapter 10: Pewter City Adventures finale: Battle at the museum part 1**

 **Near museum entrance-8:57 pm-Don's Pov**

 **"** Hey Yuri, can you give us any details on how many enemies we have?"I asked wondering as Yuri was doing something as he looked at the building strangely before saying.

"There are seven shadow Pokémon here. The strongest shadow Pokémon here is at the very top with another with something else that I can't put my finger on. On the second floor is the second shadow Pokémon. Three of them are in the place called the Control center by the entrance. One's near the stairs leading to the second floor. The Last one is also on the third floor guarding something and the stairs to the top." He said

"So what do you intend us to do. "Said Narumi as she notice guards outside.

"Simple, since I don't want you guys to be bored take care of the guards outside the museum. There are enough guards for you to enjoy. I'll go through the center door and signal you when I finish a floor. Come on Akira." As He and Akira sneaked over to the door on the right so that the guard couldn't see them and went through the door.

"I'll take the guards on the left side of the building, Narumi you take the right and back. Don, you take care of the guard at the front and any who come out. "As Elle left along with Narumi as both snuck to different sides.

"Oh, well time to get it over with. "As I walked to the front as the guard spotted me.

"Sorry brat, pay the 5000$ toll if you want to come or I'll beat you with my Pokémon. "Till he saw that I had four Pokémon and smirked.

"Alright since I'm the only one defending the front let's see who can win a double battle. "As he brought out two pokeballs and I did the same.

" **Come out, Charmeleon! Pidgeotto"**

" **Go! Koffing! Chinchou!"**

I decided to scan both Pokémon to see what I'm up against.

 _Chinchou the? Pokémon, in the dark ocean floor, its only means of communication are the lights still flashing. Current Moves: Supersonic, Water Gun, Thunder Wave_

 _Koffing the Poison gas Pokémon, filled with toxic gases which give them buoyancy and the ability to levitate. Current Moves: Tackle, Smog, Poison Gas_

"I guess I won't lose here." As I was ready for battle

 **Narumi Pov- Back of the Museum**

I was walking to the back of the museum wondering where the guards are till I moved out of the way of an attack.

"Smart thinking. When I took readings of all four of you to I could tell who was Project: Cain. But it turns out I'll have to question you for answers. "As someone appeared from the shadows revealing to be a female in a scientist outfit.

"Project: Cain."I spoke to the woman in front of me.

"Well let me introduce myself I am the New Head scientist of Cipher as the former became an Admin due to his abilities. My name is Nanami Koji" As she introduced herself.

"What is Project: Cain exactly?" I asked why she was really talking about.

"Before I answer you must defeat my Druddigion in battle and I'll tell you all I know about it. I was going to test myself against the former Head's greatest work, but you will be a fine work out. "As she brought out a Pokeball.

"Fine the moment I beat you. You'll tell me all you know about it right." I brought out combusken's Pokeball.

" **Go, Combusken"**

 **"Come forth, Druddigion"**

"Let's Go! "As the battle started.

 **Elle's Pov- Right side of Museum battle**

My side had a lot of guards that helped me leveled up my team till someone tried to roasted me.

"Damn guess I missed." as my attacker revealed to be a young man with red hair in a flamboyant outfit with flames on them.

"I'm Kodi Sochi one of the elite soldiers and me and my fire types will take u out. "As he brought out a Pokeball and said

" **Go, Magmar!"**

"You want to go then fine. **Go, Wartortle!"** as I brought out my starter and Saw my opponent was shocked.

"Damn, I didn't think the boss's said the poke strategist was that kid with the thing on his arm was true. "As He thought his opponent's Pokémon would be a different one.

"Let's get it over with Wartortle."As My battle begin.

 **Yuri and Akira -Yuri's Pov-1st floor of Museum/Control Room**

The moment we entered the room the enemies inside hasn't noticed me yet.

"Hey get those fossils ready for transport the boss said to take the machine to so we can revive all of them. "Said the one looking at the orange rock till his communicator went off.

" **We got a problem."**

 **"** What is it? "The Peon asks

" **We have intruder's sir."**

"Does the boss need to get down here? "Asked one of the peons who was holding one of the scientists hoping that he doesn't come down.

" **Hell no! You remember what happen the last time when he had to fight the intruders with that gluttonous monster. I could still hear the screaming from its stomach.**

"Fine, just tell me who were up against. "Said the peon

 **"Alright, The girl with the Combusken is fighting the Head Scientist it seems there doing a 1 on 1 battle. The other girl is fighting that pyromaniac Kodi on the Left side of the museum. There is a fight going out in the front of the museum. Be careful there was a White haired boy and Arcanine they have a snagem device."**

"Damn it could it possibly him?" said one of the peons.

"You mean the guy who destroyed the Key Lair 5 years ago."

" _Five years ago? impossible I was only 8 years old that year." I thought_

"Yeah, we were lucky that not only we were able to recover all the data but some of the scientists survived. "Said the Peon

"I can't believe that idiot did the most stupid thing and didn't listen to the Big Man and got himself killed."

"I know and I thought the son of the Boss would have some brains to know that angering an animal that has its back to the wall it won't fight back."

I decided to make my presence known and said "What are you guys talking about?" As I walked up little closer to see them shocked.

"AHHHH! It's Him? "Screamed the peon near the tied up scientist.

"Huh, Who?" I said why they talking about.

"Psssh, Guys think about it if we nab this kid and the mutt we'll be promoted for bring them back. "Said the peon as all three looked at me.

"Then how about a sudden death triple battle. Three of my Pokémon against your three shadow Pokémon." I said as I prepared for battle.

"Well lucky guess you're right. We only have our shadow Pokémon with us. So, come out Numel! As He summoned his Pokémon while his cohorts summoned theirs.

" **Come on out Aipom."**

 **"Go,Murkrow"**

"Alright Akira you're up I'll get your partners out to help you." as I grabbed two pokeballs out of my bag.

" **Showtime Totodile and Ivysaur"**

I knew i could take down them down but i need to capture them all. I needed to capture them all in one go but how am i to do.

"Arcanaine use Howl. Ivysaur use Sleeping Powder on all three of them when I say now and Totodile use water gun on the floor." I said realizing something about my opponents as I stared at the purple miasma coming out of them. Totodile fired a blast of water at the ground creating a huge puddle on the ground. While Akira

"They _must be fucking idiots." I thought as they start with the worst choice of attacks._

"Numel use **Shadow Blitz** on Totodile!"

"Aipom use **Shadow Rush** on Ivysaur"

"Murkrow use **Shadow rush** too."

All three shadow Pokémon charged at each of my Pokémon till they reached the puddle.

 **Ai-POMA!**

 **Num-ELL!**

 **Mur-Kroack**

As all three shadow Pokémon crashed into a wall dazed from the impact.

" **Now!"** as Ivysaur let out a huge cloud of green dust that cover all three Pokémon till they all passed out.

"And for the finisher. Go **Triple Snag balls!** "As I threw Three Pokeballs with the SM creating three hands as the grab them.

 ***Click!***

"Huh shouldn't they shook three times before clicking? Oh well. "As I grab all three poke ball and place them in my bag. The Three peons were now pale as they realize they had nothing to defend themselves with.

"Hey come on we were just joking. So please forgive us. "As they were pleading for their lives.

"Hmm, let me think...No! "As I Lunged at them

 **10 minutes later**

All three Cipher peons were on the floor beaten up and unconscious. Akira had chewed of the ropes that were holding the scientists captive.

"Thank you so much." Said one of the scientist.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" I asked

"There trying to take our fossil revival machine, the fossils and the revived Pokémon on the third floor."

"Kay you guys should tie these guys up. "As I point to the rope and the beaten and unconscious peons.

"How can we repay you for saving us?" said one of the scientists

"Us."

"Us? "Said the confused scientists

"Yeah we my friends are keeping the guards outside." I said returning Ivysaur and Totodile.

"Very well then will give you all fossil Pokémon when this is over. "Said the scientist with the red glasses.

"Fine. Come on Akira." As I got over the counter only to get tackled by Akira as he jumped over sending us both behind a fossil exhibit which alerted the guard.

"Hey who is out there? "As the peon started to walk to our location.

"Akira get off of me."I said quietly as I was somewhat pinned under his weight as the guard was getting closer.

" _What do I do?" I thought as I use Akira's Pokeball to get him off me._

"Sorry Akira I'll let you out when I deal with this. "As I returned back to his Pokeball and tried to go around the guard as he started going by it.

Just when the guard look I was. I had already went around the exhibit and right behind him.

"Very funny guys knock it off. "As He turned around I hit him with my bag knocking him down.

" _Better tie him up. "As I took out some rope the poke mart gave me and started to tie him up._

As I walk over to the stairs I let Akira out and said. "Akira I'm sorry for putting you in your Pokeball, but I didn't want to get caught."

He was giving me that look again that told me to activate the connection again and I did.

" **I'll forgive you if we do our little game again. "He said showing his canines.**

I knew very well what game he was talking about and I always ended up taking a shower and cleaning the slime out of my clothes.

"Fine but after this got it. I hope the center has showers." As I cut the connection and walked up the stairs.

Akira smirked as he licked his lips knowing he would have a full stomach and have his trainer to himself.

 **Narumi pov**

"Combusken use Blaze kick. "As Combusken's foot was engulfed in flames and came in contact with druddigion knocking it back.

"Interesting you've only shown double kick and dodge me this far but not this time. Druddigion use dragon pulse and take him down. "Said the brown haired girl as her dragon type fired its attack.

"Combusken use Flamethrower to counter It." as He blew out flames from its beak which collided with Druddigion's attack causing an explosion knocking both Pokémon.

"Combusken can you get up?" I asked seeing my starter trying to stand up.

"Hmm I see so I lost. Return Druddigion" Nanami as she sent her Pokémon back into her pokeball.

"Now are you going to tell me about this project Cain?"I asked

"Very well then I'll tell you all I know." She said as she started to explain what that is.

 **Yuri Pov**

"Alright four down and three more to go." As I and Akira entered the second floor to see a counter to see no one is there but there were four colored disc with labels on them.

"Thunderbolt, Ice beam, Safeguard, Calm Mind. Hmm, I better take these who knows if these can be useful." As I grabbed all of them and put them in my backpack. I decide to go upstairs till a robot appeared and blocked my way.

"Hey what gives?"I asked the robot.

" **Unauthorize to pass here. Need Password to processed to habitat floor."**

"Can you explain what the Habitat floor is?" Wondering something about it.

" **The habitat floor is where all the revived pokemon are. The staff had found three new pokemon species."**

"Um, do they have a name?"I asked wondering if I should be worried.

" **No but they do have a made files on them." as a the robot uploaded them onto my pokedex.**

"So what do you want me to do about that?"I asked wondering what am I suppose to do about that.

" **First you need to find the password it's in the director's room. As for the specimen you need to grab one of the Pokeball that belong to one of them and capture it."Said The robot as she pointed to the hall with five doors.**

"Which one is it mister roba..?"I said before realizing something.

"Miss Robot I mean?"I asked

" **I do not know, but I wish for you to be careful in them?" She said as I went into the door on the far right while Akira stayed with her.**

 **Far right Door**

I found miss robot's body but it there was something above it that had her name but also stuff about her.

" **Aya the mechanical trainer."** I read out wondering how Aya got stuck outside the stairs. But it said in order to transfer her subconscious to her real body I had to transfer it back through the monochrome device on the floor so I picked it up and put it in my bag. I found two items that said Pokemon fusion and defusion and put them in my bag and picked up her body and took it back to the lobby then head to the far left door this time.

 **Far Left Door**

This time it was a data room with five computers that had shown to have been used. I started to check each of them out one by one starting with the one on the left.

* **Tch**Tch**Tch***

I cracked the password and a file that said " **Pokemon Experiments."** And opened it.

* **File 1***

 **Hello this is Scientist Edward and I am here to tell whoever unlocks the computer's to not trust this place. The museum has been doing Shady business with Team rocket doing experiments. Making Chimera Pokemon from Pokemon DNA, Bringing carnivorous prehistoric Pokemon back. And had help cipher in creating Pokemon human hybrid's for money. I am going to vanish like the other scientists soon if I don't keep my findings under wrap. So here is I want you to do is to capture some of their experiments before you leave here today. Here is the profile's on them in the next computer.**

* **End File***

I walk to the computer next to it and turn it on to see the file that said " **Experiment Profiles".** I wondered why there was only 1 file but ignored the fact and began to read it.

* **File 2***

 **Hey it's Edward again here is the profile's on each Pokemon experiment. It's seem's the hybrid and chimeras seems they can speak human. Regular Pokeball won't work on them so you'll need pokeballs up from a Great ball will work. I was only able to get two of the chimera profiles so sorry along with the prehistoric Pokemon files as well.**

 ***File end***

"That was a big waste of my time well at least I got something to worry about that." I said as I decided to check out the next three computers for anything till I found something that confused me.

"Project:Lifeline."I said before checking it out.

 **Narumi Pov**

"You didn't tell me anything about project: cain."I spoke at this woman was hiding something.

"To tell you the truth project: Lifeline is the father of project Cain."Nanami said before she continued.

"What?"She asked

"Project: lifeline purpose was to help the heir's wife birth and child. But the clone's DNA had been mix with dragon type DNA giving it some characteristics. The child that was born was a boy with white hair , a thin tail and some dragon like characterizes and features. That is all I know about the project." Said Nanami

"But why do you think it could be yuri?"I asked.

"It is only a guess I suppose."She said wondering something.

"What?"I asked her

"Nevermind, I will take my leave now."as She brought out a bomb lshaped paper bomb and dropped it onto the ground causing a flash of light to erupt from it. When I opened my eyes she was gone.

"Crap better find the others."as I ran to find Don and Elle.

 **Yuri Pov-Door on the Left of the**

I couldn't find anything left on those computers so I tried to open the door only to find out that it was locked. So I entered the next door to find myself in a room full of broken tubes except the tube that said " **Chimera 1#".**

"Huh Another note from that Edward guy?" I said as I read the note out loud.

" **If you're wondering where the rest of the chimera are there are gone. Be Careful this one rejected countless of people who it denied and eaten. The other nerds say that the more humans they devour and digest they absorb and gains intellect for each one. The Key your looking for is in the case behind it's tube so good luck."** As if on cue the Pokemon had broken out of it's tube allowing me to see it's form.

The creature almost looks like version of a lucario till I notice it didn't have spikes on it's arms and chest and it's fur was different from regular lucario.

" **Weak Meat."**

"Hey I'm not weak and I'm not food." I said till I saw it's eyes glowed.

" **Silence meat. You are like the rest of you kind in your place before they became a part of my muscle."**

"Excuse me for being 14 years old and I need to get that key so out of the way," I said before I brought out Totodile's Pokeball as The Chimera started laughing.

" **Hahaha! If you wish to fight me go ahead weakling. You'll will only end up as material for my children."as it transformed into it's true form.**

"What the hell." I said as I walked back as it grew 5 feet and it's ears grew a couple inches and stand up. The dreads unraveled and became a black mane and it feet got bigger with it's size. It's paws turned into claws.

 **"Gahahaha! Let's us see if you are worthy."It talked as I brought out totodile.**

"Let's give it our all totodile use Water Machine gun."I said as Totodile fire rapid blasts of water at the creature. It dodged a couple but was hit 12x times dealing damage.

" **Tch! I'm impressed that your attacking. Let see you fight this?"As it focuses energy into its palms in order to creating a ball of blue energy before firing it.**

"Totodile use Hydro cannon and blast it back."As he fired a huge blast of water at the blue sphere causing an explosion and both pokemon are sent backward.

"Totodile!" as I ran over to him to check if he's alright till something blocked me.

 **"I thought i told you it was pointless to fight me meat."as it grabbed me by the arm.**

"Let me go!"as i try to break my arm out of his grip as it opened it's mouth very wide to eat me. I tried to go under it's arm till the oddest thing had happened.

 ***Smooch***

This shocked me when i found myself in liplock with the chimera. I notice it was shocked to but i hold myself when the next thing happened.

" **Gah!*Bam"** as I slammed my fist into its face sending it crashing into one of the tubes.

 ***Huff**Huff***

 **I turn to look at totodile and take out a super potion and healed him.**

" **Toto?"It said as it noticed it's trainer embarrassment.**

"I'm okay can you beat him with Freezing Ice Cannon."as I watched as Totodile fired a huge blast of Light blue glowing water that hit the chimera blinding me for a moment before the light faded revealing the frozen Pokemon.

"He's frozen now to end this."as I throw a great ball at it and hit the frozen chimera before the great ball fell to the ground and began to shake three times and.

* **Click***

I picked up the chimera's ball and put it in my bag before grabbing the key from behind the tube. I turned around to look at totodile as he was consumed in a blue light. When it faded in his place was a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian creature with a blue and yellow body. He has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin.

"Let's see what it is this time."as I brought out my pokedex and scanned totodile's new form.

 _Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly. Current moves:_ _ **Water Gun, Hydro cannon,Ice Beam,Bite**_

"Well Croco what do u think?"I asked till he said

" **Naw."**

"Alright let's get this show on the road."I said before i returned Croconaw back into his poke ball.

 **After going through the center door**

"Hey, Aya, Akira I'm back."as I walked over to the robot and Firedog. The guard robot didn't say anything so i asked Akira.

"Hey Akira where is Aya?"I asked as i activated the connection between us.

" **If your wonder where robot girl is? She had left to deal with the guards outside as a thanks** **for freeing her but said that she will be fighting you in the league."He said**

"I might as well keep the connection on." I said as i tried to go up the stairs but the guard robot stopped me.

" **Unauthorized access password requi-"**

"Team Rocket is number 1"as it shuttled up and let me pass.

"Come on we have to reach the top floor."As I ran up the stairs.

" **Gah! Don't rush me!"as He follow me on all fours upstairs.**

 **Whisix Pov**

"Idiot! All of them." I said as saw the incident on the first floor. What is worst Nanami and Kodi left their posts at the 2nd and 3rd floors but gave me their shadow Pokemon. Well at least they were doing something along with the guard at front entrance. I finished up my job here so all i needed to do was to give the signal and were gone.

" **Whi were not here yet."as I turn around to see my dragon type pal Norvix. He was a huge white dragon with light blue marks. He was only a few inches above me.**

"What do you mean?"I asked and like on instant someone appeared along with a certain someone as got up the stairs. Nor had growled as he knew who the Pokemon was.

 **"Akira its nice to see you after what you and "Cain" had done. Maybe this time i will have a meal that will struggle a little better."Has He showed his fangs.**

I notice his trainer and it shocked me how he looked. It almost scared me was the almost canny resemblance to that monster.

"Hey Norvix could it possibly be him?"I asked but he was grinning.

" **Possibly not or this is was the had been reduce after our leader of our group said he had put him down. Maybe he went easy on him beacuse he was his younger brother. But I guess capturing them would be the option to find out."**

"Alright Nor A 1 on 1 will be fine."as I faced the boy in front of me.

"I won't let u guys have your way here?"Said the boy till Akira spoke shocking him.

" **Yuri be careful these two will be trouble."He said as Yuri snapped out of his talk and said**

"Okay Akira then let's do our best."as He was prepared to fight.

"Fine but don't wine when we capture you two. Let's get 'em Nor!"I said as the fight started.

 **End:Next Pewter City Finale part 2:Yuri vs Whitsix**

 **Uh Sorry if this was a little long but this is the Pewter finale part 1. I'll part 2 done in a few days and the party update on in a few hours so. review how you think about chimera Pokemon and what do you think will happen next so. *Ciao***

 ***Party Update***

 **Yuri:**

 **Arcanine(Akira): Male**

 **Lv.50**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Flamethrower,**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Lv.19**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Moves: Poison powder, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder**

 **Shinx**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Croconaw**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.17**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Hydro cannon,Bite,Ice Beam,Water gun**

 **Eevee**

 **Lv.1**

 **Type:normal**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Moves: Unknown**

 **Don**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Lv.16**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Moves: Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Lv.13**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Moves: Scratch, Quick Attack,Fury Swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Keen eye**

 **Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.?**

 **Abilty:?**

 **Moves:?**

 **Elle Ketchum**

 **Squirtle**

 **Type: Water**

 **Lv.15**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

 **Spinarak**

 **TypePoision/Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Lv.7**

 **Ability: Poison Point**

 **Moves: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport**

 **Buterfree**

 **Type: Bug**

 **Lv.12**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Moves: Harden, String shot, Confusion, Poison Powder**

 **Narumi**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.20**

 **Ablity:Blaze**

 **Moves: Double Kick, Blaze Kick**


	12. Pewter city Finale part 2

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:12/?**

 **Chapter 11: Pewter City finale part 2: Yuri vs Whitsix**

 **Elle Pov**

"This is bad."I said as five cipher peons came to defend my opponent after his magmar was defeated. The moment I tried to ask him who this strategist was five peons came out of nowhere.

"Sodi what taking you and whisix so long Blusix is waiting." Said one of the peon as they block me.

"Heh, so blue boy is pissed huh. Well sorry, it's just that so fucking brats thought about playing hero. So have you seen Nanami anywhere?"He asked wondering where the so-called head scientist went.

"Well like you. She had left her post to fight the intruders. But she lost so she had retreated to the extraction point. You should retreat as well." Peon 2# said till he had engulfed the peon in flames.

" _What the hell!"_ I thought as I saw the peon burnt to ash.

"Fine, we already got what we came for anyway."He said as he activated his communicator.

"Hey Whi are you there?" there was no answer.

"Come in? Are you there?" He asked for a second time but still no answer.

"Come in Wh **-*Boom!*** what the hell was that?" as he heard an explosion happened.

"Sodi l think that was him." I looked as the peon said that to see the top of the building was blown off and a huge figure was towering from above.

I was caught off guard when that sodi guy paled and said.

"Fuck If Norvix is going then that means whi is calling the retreat. Quick tell everyone to grab what stuff you were able to take and head for the extraction point to meet him there." As he pulls out a paper bomb.

"Hey come back here." But he had disappeared as the bomb's smoke faded.

"Crap I better find the others."I said as I ran to look for them.

 **25 minutes earlier-Leon**

"Aki use Flamethrower!"

" **Roger." as the fire dog blew flames at the dragon**

"Nor use dragon pulse!"

" **Eat this!" as the white dragon opened it's mouth before firing a shockwave.**

both attacks had passed each other and went for there targets. Not wanting Akira to take damage I told him to use that move but my opponent had the same idea.

"Use Protect."Said both of us as our Pokemon were veiled by a green barrier as each other's attacks collided.

"What the hell?"I said as my opponent spoke.

"Interesting it seems you have my attention, but you are not at there yet. So here is the deal. If you two can survive for the next 20 minutes then we will not capture u two and be on our way."

"Uh, question what day is it?"I asked

"April 14th why?"He said

"No reason. But I except ur challenge. Akira use Agility."

" **Got it." as his body relaxes for a few minutes and then lightens up.**

"Giga impact Norvix."

" **Time to flatten both of you." as he charged at them** with all his power at them.

"Crap Akira move out of the way!Shit!"

Since Akira used Agility he was able to move out of the way. For me, i had to jump over an exhibit to escape as the dragon hit the wall really hard.

 ***ring**ring**ring***

I look to see whisix looking at something on his arm.

"Heh guess I'll cut this short but not before doing this."Out of nowhere, His arm became that of a giant canine's. I paled as I realized who he is trying to hit as it got closer to Akira.

" _Move. MOVE!"_ I thought as I tried to move faster to reach for Akira.

 **Akira's Pov**

" **Huh?!"I said as I opened my eyes to see something that was impossible.**

 **"Yuri! How is that possible?" as I saw him keep the paw from crushing them.**

"Heh, i think we need to move." As He pushes us out of the way as the paw crash into the ground passing out due to lack of energy.

"Norvix lets go." as I looked to see the fatass grow to his real size and destroying the roof as Whisix jump onto it.

"But before I go give him this when he wakes up."He says giving him a Pokeball.

" **What is this?"I said still growling at him.**

"Think of it as a late birthday present for all these years apart."He said as Norvix toke to the sky leaving me alone with Yuri.

I quickly hear voices coming from the stairs as they started to get closer. I curl up against yuri as i went to sleep.

 **Pokecenter-April 15th-6:00 am**

"Akira?""Hey Akira wake up."I woke up to see Yuri writing in his journal.

" **Yuri? Where are we?"Till he showed me his journal entries.**

 ***Journal Update***

 **April 12th**

 **-Received Egg from ranch**

 **-Started journey with my best pal Aki**

 **-Got my Kanto starter Bulbasaur**

 **-Dad got kidnapped -_-**

 **-Had a bike crashing incident with a trainer while running away**

 **April 13th**

 **-Woke up in a tent and met two new people**

 **-The girl's name was Elle Ketchum she seems to be nice but shown to be a little brash.**

 **-The guy I crashed into early was named Don Lousie something but I think his full name was Don Marty**

 **-Did some bonding with Bulbasaur and Caught a Shinx**

 **-I read the note that said a few things that shocked me( 1. I had an Older brother and sister that I couldn't remember. 2. Even though I have a time limit I wanted to enjoy the sites. 3. I wanted to visit the sevil islands during the summer. 4.I realised what the Armored men were, but I don't know why there after me?)**

 **-I Was happy the Pokegear and Poketech will be useful with the pokegear's sound feature.**

 **-Entered Viridian city to see someone battle but had to talk to form some answers so Elle and Donny decided to watch.**

 **-Krane told me that he gave me a snagem device for just shadow Pokemon**

 **-Krane sent me my totodile but sent the baby dratini to krane so she wouldn't be hurt.**

 **-I had bought supplies for the road with the saving I had(Heal balls 6x -1800, super potion 10x - 7000 super repel 2x - 1000 leaving me with 200 poke dollars)**

 **\- I found a suspicious character with a scanner designed to scan Pokemon for strength and ability. But I didn't get why I knew that but I remembered someone saying it. It turns out the man was part of an organization named cipher. the moment I saw the Pokemon he let out I cringed had it before stoping it.**

 **-I brought out totodile against his poochyena when I realised it was a shadow Pokemon so I caught it with one of my heal balls. as The cipher peon had left Don had grabbed and told me to run as A mob was chasing us and Akira.**

 **-We entered the virdian forest, but we were separated from the others.** **weird thing though I found some things before we were shocked by a creature.(Items found: Antidote 2x, Potions 6x, Leaf stone and a Tm77)**

 **-We decided to camp out when it got dark.**

 **April 14th**

 **-I woke up to see the egg to hatch into a baby eevee who told us we were near the exit.**

 **\- I met Donny near the exit, but Elle must have gone up ahead we met the with the Aide** who gave us the Sacred Ash and a Hm, but I gave the ash to Don.

 **-When we entered pewter city it was full of traniers I was lucky to see Elle in the field of flowers. We met the oddest person today her name was Narumi, but she is kinda cute. Turns out she has already been to the pokemon league in hoenn.**

 **-Well, it turns out the real reason for the problem was that Shadow trainers were blocking the way keeping everyone here. Causing the Poke mart to start running out of supplies and cause all the nurses hand on healing or operating all the pokemon and there trainers. I promise that we'd help get rid of the problem by defeating the trainers first me and Donny had to beat the pewter gym leader.**

 ***Akira: Skipping to the part near the museum fight***

 **-I went to the pokemart to get what supplies I can get before they ran out entirely. I had thought I only had 200 pokedollars till I felt something in my bag. The cashier counted how much I and told me that when a trainer loses a pokemon battle they give the winning trainer half of their money and told me that I had 9780 pokedollars.**

 **-They had five ropes, six great balls, Some pokeballs the cashier called net balls and Quick Balls also two items that were called. I bought 3 ropes 3 great balls, 1 quick balls and nest ball. He said the Exp share was on the house so I equip it to Eevee. Leaving me with 4330 poke dollars.**

 **-I fought someone named max who turned out to be one of Ash's former friends because I knew who's pikachu that was. I was Lucky to get Jerry to be the ref so they couldn't cheat. He gave me Two Tm's and told him to give one to Donny. but gave me his phone number and forest's and said his was encase he want's a rematch, but Forrest usually gives it out to those that he want to hang out with.(Tm's Givin: (Mine): 37:Sandstorm (Donny): 71: Stone Edge)**

 **\- me and Narumi won and I sent Ash's pokemon to Krane. What Spooked me was that narumi had beaten that women into unconsious mass. Oh and i got the details from everyone about their battles. Don barely won but defeat his opponetets last pokemon with his Togepi's Meternome. Narumi and Elle won their fights, but their oponets left.**

 ***Akira: Skipping to the part on the second floor to the third***

 **-I meant this Android girl named Aya who is also A trainer who thanked me by helping out the others, I found two things called Pokemon fusion and Defusion.**

 **\- I caught a new addition to the team who I'm calling Lapus due to his true form.**

 **April 15th**

 **-I woke up in a hospital bed with Akira somewhat hugging me. I notice everyone was doing something till I spoke. Narumi told me that multiple Pokemon trainers were still asleep so they could get ahead of crowd before then, but Elle gave me a Pokeball and three items one was called soul dew and the other was and explorer kit which each of us got in different color same as the running shoes or in my case sneakers.**

 **\- I gave don his Tm prize from Forrest and Psych Up, Gave Elle Calm Mind and Gave Narumi Thunderbolt. I told them that I'll catch up with them when Akira wakes up. They Agreed and left.**

 **-Apparently I got a Aerodactly from the museum for saving them so I let them out only to find a cute white puppy-like Pokemon given to me and Sent the shadow Pokemon to professor Krane.**

 ***Journal End***

" **How many hours since you talked to them?"I asked Him**

"It was 4:00 am when we talked so we have an hour to get to and through before the huge crowd of trainers catch up."He said as he already dressed and put all the items in his bag and returned all his Pokemon.

"I waited for you to wake up because you're my friend so Let's go." as he finished packing.

 **I made a smug grin with my canine face and said "Let's" as We started sprinting out of the poke center and onward to Route 3.**

 ***End :Next: Route 3 and night 1 and 2**

 **Well, that was tough to write but that was chapter 12 and the pewter finale. If you have any questions feel free to review and I'll answers. If you need me I got some writing to do. I'll fill in the restof the details later for party. *Ciao***

 ***Party***

 **Yuri**

 **Main Party**

 **Arcanine( Akira)**

 **Lv:50**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Moves:Flamwthrower,Protect,Agility,Howl**

 **Lapus**

 **Lv:Unknown**

 **Ability:Unknown**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Moves:Aura Sphere**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Poision/Grass**

 **Moves:Sleep Powder,Vine Whip, Bullet Seed,**

 **Crocnaw**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Water**

 **Moves:Hydro cannon,Ice Beam,Bite,Water**

 **Aerodactly**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Rock/Flying**

 **Moves:?**

 **Shinx**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Electric**

 **Moves:?**

 **Extra party**

 **Eevee**

 **lv.**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Normal**

 **Moves:?**

 **Uname Lupine Pokemon**

 **Don**

 **Main Party**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Moves:Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Lv:14**

 **Abilty:Keen Eye**

 **Type:Normal**

 **Moves:Scratch,Quick attack, Fury swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Lv.15**

 **Abilty:Keen Eye**

 **Type:Normal/Flying**

 **Moves:Tackle,Sand Attack,Gust**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.?**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Fairy**

 **Moves:Meteronome**

 **Unknown Fossil Pokemon**

 **Elle**

 **Main Party**

 **Wartortle**

 **Lv.17**

 **Abilty:Torrent**

 **Type:Water**

 **Moves:**

 **Spinarak**

 **Lv.12**

 **Abilty:Swarm**

 **Type:Bug/Poision**

 **Moves:Poision sting, String Shot,Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Lv:7**

 **Abilty:Poision Point**

 **Type:Grass/Posion**

 **Moves:Absorb, Growth,Water Sprot**

 **Buterfree**

 **Lv.12**

 **Abilty:Shed Skin**

 **Type:Bug/Flying**

 **Moves:Harden,String Shot, Confusion, Posion Powder**

 **Unknown Fossil Pokemon**

 **Narumi**

 **Main Party**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.21**

 **Abilty:Blaze**

 **Type:Fire/Fighting**

 **Moves:Blaze Kick, Double Kick**

 **Unknown Fossil Pokemon**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:**

 **Chapter 13: Route 3 and**

 **Yuri-Route 3-April 15th- 6:25 AM-35 minutes till trainer stampede**

"Ha! Come on Akira! We need to catch up with the others and get through before that Flood of trainers wake up and move." I said as Akira spoke.

" **Yuri I do not get what is the big deal. "He said was sprinting through route 3 with me past grass.**

 **"** There are a lot of things I need to explain later, But we need to catch up and when were with the others speak like a Pokémon so they don't know you can talk ." I said as we are reaching the turn to the entrance to till it happened.

 ***Min!**Boom***

We stop as lighting came out of nowhere and strike the ground in front of us. I look up to see a cream-colored bipedal creature with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks.

"Who ar... What a minute it's."I said after I realized the creature was the one that electrocuted us back in the viridian forest. I decided to scan the Pokemon to see what I'm up against.

 _Minun the cheering Pokemon. it's more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on._ _ **Current Moves: Unknown**_

I check my poketch to see what time it was. It was 6:40 meaning I only had 20 minutes to get this over with and head into.

"I don't have time for this. Let's do this Akira!"I said unknown that there was a fight up ahead.

 **Narumi-10 minutes Entrance-6:50 am**

"Mightyena use Crunch ." I said as she was Taking out my opponent's Smoochum.

"No Smoochums!" as The lass checked her Pokemon before returning it.

"Good girl ."I said as I petted her head till a minun passed me having a mischevious look as it ran through 's Entrance. I heard a certain voice I knew would catch up as he and his Arcanine came into view. Apparently the moment he sees me the two stop in front of me.

"Oh hey Narumi. Um, shouldn't you be going through befor-* **Beep* *Beep* *Beep*** " He said before looking at his poketch paling at the time before grabbing my hand and sprinting into. I was lucky Mightyena was following along with Yuri's Arcanine as we went inside.

 **-Yuri &Narumi**

"Yuri Stop!"Said Narumi as They crashed into someone while Akira and Her Mightyena.

"Ow, Sorry sir ."I said as we get up. The person we ran into was a worker who was working here.

"Make sure you watch where you're going next time." as the worker got up.

"Um excuse me, sir. Can we ask you somethings?"She asks hoping the others are already heading to cerulean city and are resting there waiting for us.

"Sure ask me anyway."Said the worker wondering what were going to ask.

"How do you get through the mountain to get to cerulean city?"I asked

"Also were there two kids here? A tan girl with black hair with red highlights and a brown haired boy?" Narumi asks

"Well, to get through you have to go down that ladder over there. You'll be lucky that trainers that are here are asleep and there is a pack of Absol around here so don't activate your hoenn sound it attracts them. Don't bother the worker's who are getting the new fossils the scientists found. And if you're looking for your friends they have already ahead." He said.

"Thank you, sir, will be on our way ."I said as I started walking ahead with Akira following me.

"Thank you but watch out for more trainers as they are coming. "as She returned her mightyena to her Pokeball then started walking too.

 **Don &Elle-Cerulean city-7:45 am**

"Ah, we made it."Said Don as we had reached through into the next city. I notice the city was lively, but we had to get rooms for us at the hotel.

"Let's go to the center and get rooms ."I said

"Why?"

"One because we need to wait for Narumi and Yuri. Two the gym is closed for three days."I said as I pointing to the front of the gym and Don had to narrow his eyes to see it." **Sorry but, we will be out so the Gym is closed for 3 days so find something to do till we get back. Sincerely Co Gym Leaders Daisy, Lilly and Violet."**

"Huh, I thought is was misty?"Said Don confused till I explained.

"There were rumors say that she was thrown out and got fired for some reason. Others say she was possibly visited by a guy with a red hat and Hugged the guy and left with the guy."I said

"Could it be your brother?"He said

"It's a 50/50 shot that it's him or not but the only prove that those rumor are true or not is by asking Misty's sisters. It will also help me stop wondering if she is a conniving bitch or not."I said walking into the center with Donny to get some rooms.

 **Yuri & co- B1F-Narumi's Pov**

Apparently some trainers were awake so we had to fight them. It was a good work out for Yuri's Ivysaur and Shinx and my Amura. We found some items and two tm's on the way till we were tackled by another worker who was running from something.

 ***Crash***

"Gah! Get off!" Said Yuri as he got up after pushing the worker off. I notice the worker looked like something bad had happened so I wanted to ask.

"What is wrong?"I asked to only for the man to scream and run off.

"Nothing good I take. Because if he screams that badly something must be wrong." He said as we started walking in the direction to the next ladder.

"You think we can avoid this?"I asked wondering and as on command someone in black with a Red R on their shirt appeared in front of us.

"I'll take that as a no ." Yuri said as the man started talking.

"Well looky here more brats trying to be heroes. Beat it brat's the fossils and stones are team rocket's."

"Well, the only way your getting rid of us is a battle ." He said as he brought out a Pokeball. Knowing nothing will stop Yuri from doing something when his mind is made up I joined in.

"Heh, fine brats let's get this over with crush 'em Zubat!" as the grunt summoned his first Pokemon.

"I guess I go first then huh Narumi. Go Shinx!" as He summoned the lion cub.

"Shinx use Charge."

Shinx body tensed for a moment before emitting a glow of yellow then glowed blue meaning it's was up.

"Zubat use Astonish on his Shinx"

"Use Spark when they start the attack then tackle." as Shinx ready himself as the Grunt's zubat was about to use astonish. Shinx let out a jolt of electricity at the bat putting a halt to the attack as it was damaged. Seeing the opportunity Shinx charged at the bat sending it into the rocks knocking it out.

"Nice job shinx." till Shinx was ingulfed by blue light causing me to cover my eyes till it fades revealing a feline, quadruped Pokémon resembling a young lynx or lion. Blue and black fur covers most of its body. Its ears, face, hind paws, and the front half of its body are blue, while its hindquarters are black. It has a tufty black mane surrounding its face.

" **Lux?" said the feline confused at its new form.**

"Wow, Shinx you evolved ."He said as the fight end.

"Ha don't get cocky brats. Once Razer and the others capture that pack of Absol and pack up the Fossils, Moon stones, and the Absolite will leave."The Grunt said as he vanished into thin air.

"Wow, so that's what happened when you lose ."Yuri said shocked at seeing that.

"Yeah if you lose a battle with a trainer you would get sent back to the last Center you healed your Pokemon ."I said seeing Yuri get the picture at what will happen.

"Uh! Great, i'll get sent back to pewter city and I'll be behind on time."Till he stops for a sudden. I looked at his Arcanine and Luxio sees their worry before I see Yuri come to.

"We need to hurry!"He said as he ran off causing me, Akira and Luxio to go after him. What did he see to make him worry, though? As we caught up with Yuri we see him throw out five pokeballs at five absol. Two of them must be the parents due to there different features they have. The three were their children as they all went into each Pokeball till I heard.

 ***Click**Click**Click**Click**Click***

"Yur-"I was about to say something, but he ran over where the pokeballs were and put them into his bag. We joined him as some of the grunts surrounded us. For some reason, Yuri looked like he seen this before. A red haired man in a team rocket outfit appeared in front of us. Just before he can say something Yuri tells Akira and His Luxio to do something.

"Akira uses Flamethrower on there and Luxio uses Spark on that spot."For some reason, they knew what spots he was talking about. Akira blew out flames above us while luxio shot a spark in the opposite into the cavern somewhere. I didn't get why he did that, but something came out of it.

 ***Crack**Flow***

What shocked me was water start coming out the roof of the cave. I felt my hand grabbed to see Yuri return his Luxio.

"We need to go now ."He said before whistling for Akira to come. He then dragged me into the cavern were the spark to see a huge opening in the wall and what did I see shocked me.

"Your Kidding right?"I Asked

"Trust me on this and I'll be right back. So if I don't get back in time go in and remember this when you're in their."He said as he point to the opening where the rushing water that was coming down.

"And that is it?"I said wondering

"It's a long drop down a diagonal current of water but when you reach the end there are two exits. So don't go through the left one it leads out to the sea. The Right one lead to cerulean city's river."That was all he said as left along with Akira. I count how long I would have till I would have to go inside and I'd say I would have 85 minutes left. All I hope was that he would get back in time before then.

 **Yuri's Pov-Absol Pack grounds-75 minutes left**

"Come out we are here to get you somewhere safe. So please come out." I said hoping they came out before the water risen. Lucky me that the absol cubs came out and there was 30 of them that were almost grown so this would this would be quick till I heard a voice.

" _I guess I'm first huh."_ I was going to say something till electricity came out of my fingertips and paralyzed the cubs.

"How did I do that?"I asked shocked at how electricity came out of my hands till Akira snapped me out of it.

" **There is not enough time! Just gobble them up carefully so we get them out later."**

"Right ."I said as I carefully stuff the first cubs head in my mouth. Due to the cubs being 2'9 it only took 25 minutes till my stomach was huge. Now the hard part was to reach cerulean before the five-hour limit.

"Oh but first put it on."I take out Akira's Lifejacket.

 **"You can't be serious. Can't you jus-" Till he saw the look on my face saying "I'm not buying it" as I put the jacket on him.**

"The main reason is I don't trust with a full stomach full of people or pokemon that I don't want to digest ."I said thanks to my running sneaks and that Akira can run even with a full stomach we were able to get back to Narumi with 30 minutes to spare. She sees my stomach and Akira's she said nothing.

"Um, Could you get onto Akira ."I said as She climbed onto Akira. I activated the jacket by pulling the cord allowing Aki to float without sinking.

"And just encase." I grabbed some rope and tied it to Akira's life jacket.

"You ready?"

"Yes."As she gripped to Akira's jacket collar. Akira nodded trusting me on this and with that we jumped into the water. For a few minutes, i was under water till I saw that we were close to the exits. I realize how quick the water current is.

"Hey, Narumi are you fine?"I asked to wonder how the two are doing.

"Yeah, just holding onto dear life ."She said till saw they were nearing the exit.

 _"Better hurry or it's off to sea."_ Said the voice again taunting me as we were getting closer.

"Shut up ."I yelled suddenly causing a jolt of electricty to come out of my mouth hitting the left exit causing it to colapse. And letting us go through the Right after hit my head.

"Guah!"I said blacking out causing Akira to yelled out loud.

" **Yuri!" was the only thing I heard before blacking out.**

 **Cerulean Pokecenter room 303-1:00 pm-Narumi**

It was 9:30 am when we found oursleves floating in the river in cerulean. The guy that was guarding the entrance to the cerulean cave found us and saw Yuri's Stomach. He said he has seen this before and knew how to help. He got us to the pokemon center to get the cubs out. Akira, on the other hand, wanted to have Yuri take them out instead.

We checked Yuri's pokegear and called Professor Krane's number. When we told him what happend he told us to sent the cubs to his lab for safety. We cleaned them off in the shower to rid of the saliva. Yuri must have had a nice nap because he was extremly calm when he woke up.

"I guess you found out huh ."He said

"Yes ."I said simply awsering not wanting to show how amazed I was about this.

"So I'm suppose to get them ." He said

"Yes ."I said till he spoke

"Fine. Give me 15 minutes ."as I left the room to heal my pokemon and talk with Elle and Don.

 **15 minutes later**

"So how did you, Luxio, Lapus and the little white dog all end up in their?"I ask Akira's now Wrecking ball stomach but didn't get an awser.

" **Don't bother he's embarssed so you'll have to talk tomarrow ."Akira said licking his chompers of his trainer's and fellow pokemon's taste.**

"How.. Long...Have ...You ...Done this?"I Asked wondering how many time he has eaten Yuri.

" **About nine times. Why?"He said nochanlanly**

"Just Wondering. Anyway, rest up in there Yuri."I said as I left the room and shut it.

 **Akira**

" **She's Gone."I said but no answer. So I try to say something again till I got a psychic connection.**

 _"Akira."_

 _"_ **Yeah?"**

 _"I am going to eat you when I get out. But also, I'm going to talk to you later." before the connection goes silent._

 **"Oh well. What's on tv."I said wondering how my trainer would act with me in his stomach, but I shrugged it off by turning on the tv to hear something caught my interest.**

 _Today we have an unfortunate incident in today as it has been flooded leaving the roaming trainers who are trying to reach cerulean unable to. We were unable to get any info on how was flooded. So for the next five days will not be accessible for trainers to go through. This is Mayweather signing off._

 **Knowing my trainer was safe in there I went to sleep wondering what will happen tomorrow.**

 ***End*Next Chapter: Cerulean city Day 1**

 **I'll pick up on the party update later and Review what you think what will happen next. "So Ciao!"**

 **Yuri**

 **Main Party**

 **Arcanine( Akira)**

 **Lv:50**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Moves:Flamethrower,Protect,Agility,Howl**

 **Lapus**

 **Lv:Unknown**

 **Ability:Unknown**

 **Type:Unknown**

 **Moves:Aura Sphere**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Poision/Grass**

 **Moves:Sleep Powder,Vine Whip, Bullet Seed,**

 **Crocnaw**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Water**

 **Moves:Hydro cannon,Ice Beam,Bite,Water**

 **Aerodactly**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Rock/Flying**

 **Moves:?**

 **Luxio**

 **Abilty:?**

 **Type:Electric**

 **Moves:Charge,Spark,Tackle**

 **Extra party**

 **Eevee**

 **lv.?**

 **Abilty:Unknown**

 **Type:Normal**

 **Moves:?**

 **Uname Lupine Pokemon**

 **Don**

 **Main Party**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Abilty: Blaze**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Moves: Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Lv:14**

 **Abilty: Keen Eye**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Moves: Scratch,Quick attack, Fury swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Lv.15**

 **Abilty: Keen Eye**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Moves: Tackle,Sand Attack,Gust**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.?**

 **Abilty: Unknown**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Moves: Meteronome**

 **Unknown Fossil Pokemon**

 **Elle**

 **Main Party**

 **Wartortle**

 **Lv.17**

 **Abilty: Torrent**

 **Type: Water**

 **Moves: Water gun, bite, withdraw, tail whip**

 **Spinarak**

 **Lv.12**

 **Abilty:Swarm**

 **Type:Bug/Poision**

 **Moves:Poision sting, String Shot,Scary Face**

 **Budew**

 **Lv:7**

 **Abilty:Poision Point**

 **Type:Grass/Posion**

 **Moves:Absorb, Growth,Water Sprot**

 **Buterfree**

 **Lv.12**

 **Abilty:Shed Skin**

 **Type:Bug/Flying**

 **Moves:Harden,String Shot, Confusion, Posion Powder**

 **Unknown Fossil Pokemon**

 **Narumi**

 **Main Party**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.21**

 **Abilty:Blaze**

 **Type:Fire/Fighting**

 **Moves:Blaze Kick, Double Kick**

 **Amarua**

 **Lv.?**

 **Ability:?**

 **Type:Ice/Rock**

 **Moves:?**

 **Mightyena**

 **Lv.?**

 **Moves:Crunch**

 **Type:Dark**

 **Ability:?**

 **?**

 **?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series**

 **Chapters:14/?**

 **Chapter 13: Nightmare day 1: Basics and Cerulean City day 1: Morning: Everyone**

 **Yuri-?-?Th-Unknown Time**

"Huh?"I said as I woke up to find myself not in my friend's stomach but a metal like a hallway. The walls had electronics attached to them, but it felt like I've been here before.

 _"Oh look sleeping beauties awake."_

"Hey come say that to my face!"Till I held my head in pain.

" _Shut up! Speak when spoken to runt!"_

Seeing that, I wasn't talking the voice continued talking.

" _Now allow me to explain why your hear. This Place is your mindscape or in retrospect ours. Since I didn't want you to be at a disadvantage I decide to drag you hear to remember some abilities."_

"Our subconscious? Do we even know each other?"I asked in confusion but got no answer.

"Great, I'm on my own."As I walked down the hallway till a door appeared in front of me. Knowing I had nowhere, I opened the door and went inside to find two Tms but also a note on a bulletin board.

 **-** _ **Dear Yuri**_

 _ **Since I can't help you directly but I've left notes to explain. You can use Pokemon moves like a normal Pokemon, but the good news is you won't forget any of the new moves you have learned. The bad news is that you can only use four moves when battling. Now I want you to check the lv. on what moves you can use.**_

Doing what it had said and focused till a sheet of paper appeared in my hand.

 ***Yuri's Type List***

 **Available Poke-Types**

 **Electric**

 **Psychic**

 **Normal**

 ***End***

"Three types are you kidding me?!"I said but decided to keep reading

 _ **Right now only three types are available to you due to some of your memories coming back. So don't get upset over nothing. Now, what you're up against is called a nightmare boss. They will appear when a memory is starting to appear. Which will means they will appear on the third day so just survive the first two. Take these Tms! The white one is called Safeguard which will help you protect against Status afflicting moves and the pink one is a psychic move called Agility allowing you to increase speed. Collect all the Moves Yuri! Good Luck**_

 _ **-Sincerely Anonymous**_

I didn't know what moves I had so I focused again and got another paper.

 ***Move Set***

 **Slot 1: Thunder Wave**

 **Slot 2: Shock Wave**

 **Slot 3: Available**

 **Slot 4: Available**

 ***End***

Seeing this, I equipped the next two move to giving me four moves. I head down the hallway to find Door to find an electric yellow door. I notice the sign above it that said something.

 **"Night 1- Electric stage"**

I walked through the door to find myself in a darkened hallway before the lights turn on. I felt something in my hand to see that it was my Pokedex.

"Why is this her- **Boom!"** as I move back as a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. I look up to see cannon like devices all aimed at me. I narrowed my eyes to see the boss door far away.

"Guess this will be a piece of cake."I said as I started running the cannons were about to fire lighting.

" _Let's try this."_ I thought as I did my first move.

" **Shock Wave!"** as I fired jolts of electricity from my hands at the cannons destroying them. Wanting to kept focus on the door I kept running till I look under me to find I was above a poison bog.

" **Safeguard!"** causing a green walkway to be created so that the poison didn't affect me as I kept running. I had made it past the bog only to hear this.

 ***Bark**Bark**Bark**Bark**Bark***

In front of me was were five robotic version of an Arcanine but a nightmare version and what was worst was that the ceiling began to descend.

"Gah! I don't have time for this. **Thunder Wave!"** as Lighting came out of my fingertips disabling the robots. Letting me sprint to the door.

" **Agility!"** As I felt my body relax before sprinting and breaking through the door into the unknown.

 **Yuri pov-Real World/Cerulean City**

I open my eyes to realize that I was still inside Akira's Stomach due to the saliva on my clothes. But what confused me was that my sneakers and socks were gone. Ignoring that I carefully opened the passage through the throat due to Akira's slow breathing. I carefully take out each cub out the passage. I covered my eyes as due to the lighting in the room. I went back inside to get the others out too.

The moment everyone was out I carefully landed onto the bed with a plop. I checked to see if Aki was still sleeping and he was.

"Heh, he looks so peaceful."I said before looking over to the sleeping slobber covered Pokemon. I notice on the clock in the room was 3 AM meaning everyone must be still asleep. I had gotten out the poke food for them and put them in bowls.

"Well better go take a shower." as I grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel before heading to the boys showering area.

 **Elle-Route 4-3:30 am-April 16th**

"Alright, guys time to capture and train."I said as I was talking to my Pokemon near the closed down Entrance. Everyone seemed as pumped as i am Including my newest member lillep or how I called her Lilly.

" **Tortle!"**

 **"Free!"**

 **"Lilly!"**

 **"Dew!"**

 **"Ari!"**

I remembered the notes yuri had in his backpack when we upgraded his Tm case in his bag.

 _Flashback April 15th 1:00 pm_

 _ **"**_ _Hey, guys look what I found."I said to Don and Narumi as I was looking for Yuri's Tm Case and Found a Notebook that said "_ _ **Yuri's Notes on Evolution"**_ _. There was a note subscribed to us._

 _ **Dear guys**_

 _ **If you are reading this then I must be unconscious or in Akira's stomach asleep. So read this if you're having trouble with evolving your Pokemon.**_

 _ **Signed Yuri**_

 _"Huh? What's this?" Said Don as We sees that Yuri was writing about his progress about his Pokemon._

 _ **I wanted to see how Pokemon evolved as they bond with their trainers. But I'm happy that everyone is doing their best with their Pokemon. Most Pokemon evolves by leveling up. Others evolve by the items by stones. Pokemon evolves by happiness and others by trading.**_

 _ ***Yuri's report***_

 _ **Arcanine(Akira): Doesn't not evolve**_

 _ **Lapus:(Unknown)**_

 _ **Ivysaur(Reach a certain Lvl)**_

 _ **Croconaw(Reach certain Lvl)**_

 _ **Luxio(Certain Lvl)**_

 **Eevee(Happiness or Item)**

 **Rommy(Lupine Pokemon): Unknown**

 ***End Flash Back***

It ended their so we put it back and I upgrade his Tm Case so that he wouldn't have to go searching for a replacement after the Tm disappears since Unova region handed out these upgrades to all trainers through the Pokemart. We all left to our room to rest of the night, but I had the worst nightmare that I woke up screaming at 2 AM. Remembering what the notebook said, I wondered how my Pokemon can evolve. So I decided to train in route 4 with my Pokemon to shrug that nightmare off.

Luckily there were trainers here to battle and not from the pewter city crowd. Budew had grown to Lv 15 after fighting 8 rattatas and 15 Magikarp learning Stun Spore and Mega drain and ridding Water Sprout. She looked really happy when she was battling.

Spinarak had a massive Exp Boost from Route 3, and Here battling Hordes of wild Pokemon that he had leveled up to Lvl 22 evolving into Ariodos. I had kept track of the moves he learned and the forgot so far his current move set was String Shot, Fury Swipes, Nigh Shade and Scary Face.

Butterfree reach lv 17 learning Gust but getting rid of harden. Wartortle was not far behind her as he reach lv 20 learning Rapid Spin meaning he had Water Gun, Withdraw, Bite as well.

Lilly was Lv.1 but thanks to Yuri giving me that she was able to reach lv.7. Learning Acid giving her three moves total. We were going to train hard for the gym battle on April 18th and I bet everyone else is thinking the same. I registered whirlwind and roar in my tm case so I could give copies to the others and gave the Hp up I found to Lilly to increase her health.

" **Whis"** I turned around to find a mauve, bipedal Pokémon with rabbit-like ears staring at me. I wonder who this was so I scanned it with my Pokedex.

 _Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion._ _ **Current Moves: Pound, Echoed Voice**_

"Hey, Whis um do you want to join me?"I asked to see it make a nod.

" **Whis."It said shyly before I threw a Pokeball at it going inside.**

 ***Shake**Shake**Shake**Click!***

I picked up the Pokeball that I realize that I had a full team of six Pokemon. Seeing that my Pokemon were tired and almost out of health. I returned them all to their pokeballs and place them in my bag. As I walked into the center I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry miss-uh."Said the person as he went red. He looked familiar due to the same appearance but the bandages wrapped around their legs covering them. They had a gray jacket and blue t-shirt on and Shorts that reached past the knees. Their sneakers were the same as Yuri. The only thing different is that they looked a little girly due.

"Excuse me what is your gender?"I said wondering.

"I'm a guy."The boy said as he try to move away.

"Um, can you give me your name pleases?"I asked seeing the boy tense up before revealing something to me.

"It's Me Elle ."He said as I passed out from the shocked that it was Yuri.

 **Yuri**

"Thank you, nurse joy."I said as this Nurse joy helped me put her back into her room with her backpack.

"Your welcome."As she left back to her work at the counter. I carefully left the room to My room to talk with Akira.

" ***Whistle* I see the human is back."Said Lapus as Luxio, Aerodactyl, Rommy , Eevee, Croconaw, Ivysaur and a shameful Akira look at me as I entered with the Absol next to me.**

"Guys remember that incident they were talking about?" I said as Akira talked normally.

" **You mean the route 5 incident that is still happening."**

"Yeah. I think it's Cipher's doing." I said causing Lapus to Scoffed.

" **How can it be this group called Cipher's Doing?"He asks.**

I decided to use bits of info from the news report to make it clearer.

" _Attacking Shadow creatures_ which would be shadow Pokemon. _White armored men with red scarves_ are obviously Cipher Peons. Does that make it any clearer to you Lapus?"I said wondering if he got my point.

" **Be that as may what do you intend to do?"**

"Simple I want to end it." I said wanting to get to Vermillion city after getting my badge but hey if it means I investigate without worry of the others getting hurt then I'm fine with that.

 **"So You intend ?" Akira asked**

"We go to route 9 go through the rock tunnel to lavender town then go to route 8 and go through Saffaron then enter route 5 and deal with the problem."I said seeing how shocked Akira was.

" **Do you really want to do this?"**

"Yes."I spoke and to prove it I left to talk with the others.

 **Donny**

I stayed up after having a horrible nightmare this morning. My Pokemon were in the same boat to as they were eating.

 ***Knock**Knock***

I walked over to the door and Opened it to see it was Yuri.

"Yuri? Why are you up."

"Hey, Don you don't mind if I help with the Route 5 incident?"He Asks leaving me confusing me.

"Why do you want to do that?"I asked

"Um because I don't want you guys to be on time for the gym battle and I want it to be easier to get to vermillion."He says with Logic.

"I would like to go but seeing the look in your eyes, you want to take care of this by yourself. So I won't stop you but give me your phone number to keep me in the loop and also do the same with Narumi and Elle." as Yuri wrote his phone number down. i then registered it in my pokegear as I did the same. Yuri left after getting my number and I shut the door to thinking.

"I guess some training in Route 25 could work. What do you guys think?"I ask my Pokemon

" **Char!"**

 **"Pige!"**

 **"Ching!"**

 **"Tyrunt!"**

 **"Furr!"**

 **"Toge!"**

"Alright let's go!" as I returned my Pokemon and changed clothes. I left my room to see that Yuri was long gone and with all his Pokemon as His room was silent. Narumi and Elle appear from their rooms.

"So where are you guys heading?"I asked wondering

"I'm Heading back to route 4. Yuri Said he would be back before this place gets flooded with trainers" Elle said as She left.

"I'm checking out the Cave since I'm the only one that has the right requirements to enter."As Narumi Left leaving me alone.

"Wow, what a weird way to start the morning." As I head out to route 25 to train

 ***End* Next: Cerulean City Day 1:?**

 **So who do you think Im going to do the next chapter on hmm? Yuri journey from route 9 to route 5? Donny training and meeting Bills grandpa in route 25? Narumi's investigation of the Cerulean Cave? Or Elle's Training in route 4 and possible Pokemon evolution? Review me your answers. I'm out so *Ciao!***

 ***Party***

 **Yuri**

 **Main Party**

 **Arcanine( Akira)**

 **Lv:50**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Type: Unknown**

 **Moves:Flamethrower,Protect, Agility, Howl**

 **Lapus**

 **Lv: Unknown**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Type: Unknown**

 **Moves: Aura Sphere**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Ability: Overgrown**

 **Type: Poison/Grass**

 **Moves: Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Bullet Seed,**

 **Crocnaw**

 **Abilty: Torrent**

 **Type: Water**

 **Moves: Hydro cannon, Ice Beam,Bite, Water**

 **Aerodactly**

 **Abilty: Unknown**

 **Type: Rock/Flying**

 **Moves:?**

 **Luxio**

 **Abilty:?**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Moves: Charge, Spark, Tackle**

 **Extra party**

 **Eevee**

 **lv.?**

 **Abilty: Unknown**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Moves:?**

 **Uname Lupine Pokemon**

 **Don**

 **Main Party**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Abilty: Blaze**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Moves: Scratch, Metal claws, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Furret**

 **Lv:14**

 **Abilty: Keen Eye**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Moves: Scratch,Quick attack, Fury swipes**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Lv.15**

 **Abilty: Keen Eye**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Moves: Tackle,Sand Attack,Gust**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.?**

 **Abilty: Unknown**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Moves: Meteronome**

 **Tyrunt**

 **Lv.?**

 **Ability:?**

 **Moves:?**

 **Elle**

 **Main Party**

 **Wartortle**

 **Lv.20**

 **Abilty: Torrent**

 **Type: Water**

 **Moves: Water gun, bite, withdraw,Rapid Spin**

 **Ariados**

 **Lv.22**

 **Abilty: Swarm**

 **Type: Bug/Poision**

 **Moves: Furry Swpes, String Shot, Scary Face, Night Shade**

 **Budew**

 **Lv:15**

 **Abilty: Poision Point**

 **Type:Grass/Posion**

 **Moves: Absorb, Growth, Mega Drain, Stun Spore**

 **Buterfree**

 **Lv.17**

 **Abilty:Shed Skin**

 **Type:Bug/Flying**

 **MovesGust,String Shot, Confusion, Posion Powder**

 **Lileep(Lilly)**

 **Lv.7**

 **Type:Grass/Rock**

 **Moves:Acid**

 **Whismur(Whis)**

 **Lv.5**

 **Moves:Echoed Voice, Tackle**

 **Ability:?**

 **Narumi**

 **Main Party**

 **Combusken**

 **Lv.21**

 **Abilty:Blaze**

 **Type:Fire/Fighting**

 **Moves:Blaze Kick, Double Kick**

 **Amarua**

 **Lv.?**

 **Ability:?**

 **Type:Ice/Rock**

 **Moves:?**

 **Mightyena**

 **Lv.?**

 **Moves:Crunch**

 **Type:Dark**

 **Ability:?**

 **?**

 **?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series**

 **Chapters:15/?**

 **Chapter 14: Cerulean City Adventures Part 1: Elle**

 **Elle-Cerulean City -Day 1: Badge Man's House-April 16th-4:30 pm**

"thanks for your time sir."I said as I had gotten info on the badges. I let Whis eat the rare candy I found to gain a lvl but no new moves. As I left though I wondered what to do next when so one brushed passed me carrying something.

"Stop thief!"Said a grown man as he was chasing after the person. From my perspective, the man looks like one of those hiker trainers as he stopped by me.

"Hey, girl can you help get my dowsing machine back."He asks. Seeing as it was something to do since the others were one their own. I responded to the man simply wondering something.

"Even though it's the right thing to do what do I get out of this?"

"I don't have any money but I will give you the reward if you get that dowsing for me."

Seeing the man's response I smiled and said "You got a deal old man and beside where does he have to go the mountain is closed." as I left as I heard the man the man thanking me over as I head into route 4.

 **Route 4**

"Hey Stop!"I said as I chase after the man down the route till some of the trainers block the man's way.

"Ha nowhere to run so hand over the machine now."I said till I heard the man's voice.

"Damn guess I'm lucky first I thought it was one of those brats from. But our informant said the one Razer identify is heading to the Rock tunnel at this moment."Said the person as he placed the Dowsing machine somewhere before revealing himself to be a Team Rocket Grunt.

"Alright, Girlie lets go!" as He brought out Pokeball.

"The Name is Elle and Go Budew!" as I brought out my Pokemon.

"Get rid of them Golbat!" as an Evolved version of Zubat appeared.

"Budew use Growth!" as Budew's body looked like it was forcing self to grow all at once raising is and Protection with special moves.

"Use Wing attack Golbat!" as the Grunt's Golbat spreads its wings before charging at Budew.

"Budew dodge it then use Stun Drain!"(Stun Spore/Mega Drain) I commanded as the Golbat came close to use its attack. Budew dodged it but it got hit by the tip of it's right wing taking damage. Budew flinched a bit before letting out greenish-Yellow spores that covered Golbat till electricity appeared over him and his energy was leeched out and into Budew healing her.

"Budew Return. Now Buterfree End this with Confusion!" as Butterfree's eyes lite up before a mini psychic blast hit the paralyze golbat causing it to faint.

"God Dammit!" as The rocket grunt gave me 1200 pokedollars then disappeared into thin air. See he is gone I felt one of my Pokemon wanting to come out. I let out budew to say something.

"You and Butterfree did great against that golbat and not only we got the machine back but we did our own combo."I said as I hug the two till Budew began to glow causing me to let go.

"She's evolving!"I thought as the light fade revealing a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of Gray coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a gray stripe running down the front. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a white one in its right and a Black one in its left.

"Let's see what are you now?" as I brought out my pokedex to see budew new form

Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.

"Rose." as the thorn Pokemon twirled around before facing her trainer.

"Come on you two let's go get our reward then we can eat."As we left route 4 with the machine.

 **Burglarized House**

It was 5 PM as I knocked on the old man's door.

"Hey, old timer I got your device."I said as it opened up revealing the old man holding a Tm and Pokeball in his hands. As he gives to me the items so I decided to hand him the Dowsing machine but he put his hand up and says.

"these would be better in your hands then mine girlie." I tried to ask why but the old man shutted the door and locking the door leaving me alone with Butterfree and Roselia. Seeing there was nothing else to do I head back to the pokecenter for the night.

Hotel Room-7:30 pm

It has been 2 hours since I've been here. It turns out the old man gave me a baby Bulbasaur for some reason. I let out all my Pokemon to comforted him after seeing something on the tv that horrified me.

Recent incidents have occurred here in Cerulean city and rock tunnel today. The incident that occurred here was the suicide and burning of the house of on elderly man Sean Roberts.

The incident that occur at rocktunnel was a cave in of the entrance caused by a wild zapdos. It was unknown what caused it to destroy the entrance but to all those inside please head for lavender town.

I first I felt sad for the old man but I quickly opened my pokegear and called Yuri's phone number.

 ***Phone call sequence - Elle/Yuri***

 **Elle: Yuri come in? Yuri, are you there?**

 **Yuri:*Coughing***

 **Elle: Yuri are you okay?(for a few moments there was no answer till I hear the sound of someone drinking water.)**

 **Yuri:(Gulp**Gulp**Gulp* Ah! Much better. Oh hey, Elle what's wrong?**

 **Elle: DONT YOU ELLE ME! (I calmed down for a moment) Where are you right now?"**

 **Yuri: in the middle of rock tunnel why?**

 **Elle: Nothing It's just I thought you were in trouble.**

 **Yuri: Naw I'm fine just a little shaken up on adrenaline after getting inside.**

 **Elle: Oh good.**

 **Yuri: I'm Going to rest up for the night then head out.**

 **Elle: How-(Yuri cuts me off and says something)**

 **Yuri: Anyway Call the others and tell the others that I'm okay. I'll see you guys before the five days are up. (The Connection cuts dead)**

 ***End phone call***

I called the others and asked them if they are all right. Narumi said she had survived the first part of the cave and caught a Pokemon. She said there were supplies scattered around the place. Hmm Yuri was acting strange when he was on his own so maybe he has collected these supplies around here. Well, Narumi found weird items along with the supplies but she said they will talk about this when she gets back as she ended the conversation by cutting the connection.

The same with Donny but he has been talking with Bill's grandpa. He says he'll be back tomorrow. Seeing that there was nothing else to do I turned off the light and the tv then went to sleep along with my Pokemon.

 **Elle-?**

 _"Huh?" I said as I found myself back in pallet town but most of it covered in flames._

 _"No...Not again!" as I tried to move but found myself hold in place._

 ** _"Oh come on you always want it to burn."Said a voice as I looked around to see who it was. Till I saw someone who looked exactly like me but here clothes were in darker shades._**

 _"Hello me."As the girl smiles eerily before bringing out a Pokeball._

 _Seeing this, I felt something strapped to me and I turn to see my backpack with me. I quickly grab a Pokeball but my doppelganger raised her hand._

 ** _"If you're bringing out someone to enjoy the tour I don't mind. Come on out Wartortle!" as She brought out a clone of my_** wartortle ** _._**

 _I tossed out my Pokeball to see that it was Wartortle I summoned out. He looked confused till he saw a dark version of himself. I was about to say something till I found myself in front of my ten-year-old_ self-staring _at something. I notice the figures in the distance and realize who they were._

 _"It's_ them. _"I said as I tried to keep my calm as I started to memorize each of the figures._

 _There were 12 people near Ahs Ketchum's house. I notice that douchebag of a prick Max was amongst them and the squinty eye man must be brock. But I didn't know who the other 10 were. I could_ described _them from their clothes and eyes and hair but nothing else. I was going to get a closer look when the other_ me _said._

 _" **Times up!" as She snapped her fingers causing everything to go dark around me and Wartortle till everything went dark and I passed out.**_

 **April 17th-4:00 PM-Elle's Hotel Room**

*Knock**Knock*Knock*

I woke up sweaty as I heard someone knocking at the door. So I decided to answer it and found Donny in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Hey Elle what is wrong?"As that grin changed to a look of concern. Not wanting him to worry I wipe off the sweat and Said.

"It's nothing. So what's did you find?"I changed the topic as Donny walked in and showed me some items and gave me copies of the Tms he had already registered. I checked at how many Tms I had.

I gave him copies of my tms then called all my Pokemon back and returned them.

"So what do you want?"I asked

"We kinda got a problem." He said as he turned on the Tv to hear the news report.

Hello _this is Mayweather on the news is as Trainers that have Pokemon that have the move called fly can now head for_ cerulean _city. Recently the Organization team rocket has been killing_ cubone's _for their skulls and had kidnapped In Lavender Town and at 2:30 pm this afternoon someone had_ stop _it. We have a visual picture of the young man who stopped it._

"Yuri!"We both thought as the picture showed him running in a Gray tank top with a jacket covering his girlish figure that I saw yesterday and Black sweatpants. The Arcanine was definitely Akira.

 _We could not get an interview from the young man as he left in a hurry. How every the same said for us as the Zapdos came back. The only possible place the young man could be would be_ saffaron _city. This is Mayweather Signing Off._

The Moment the news ended both of us quickly called Yuri on our pokegear only to hear Narumi chew him out.

 ***Phone Call Sequence Elle/Donny/Yuri/Narumi***

 **Elle/Donny: Both of us our silent**

 **Yuri: Yeah I know it was stupid so stop cursing at me.**

 **Narumi:*Starts to calm down* Fucking Idiot you're lucky that you're alive.**

 **Elle: Uh Guys?**

 **Yuri/Narumi: What!**

 **Elle: What Happen?**

 **Narumi: I guess I'll go first then**

 **Elle/Donny: Were all ears**

 **Narumi:*She tells us about her time in the cerulean cave***

 **Elle/Donny: What!**

 **Yuri:*Silence*(I've Already been told about this and it didn't shock me the second time.)**

 **Narumi: It's no big deal. I survive and got out of there. Anyway, I'll Be back tomorrow alright.*Connection cuts***

Donny: Well **yuri going to explain what happen.**

 **Yuri: No, I'm done explaining to Narumi ask her. Because any Pokemon I've and people I've** meet **are a Secret Suprise. So I will see you guys tomorrow.*Connection cuts***

 ***Phone Sequence Ends***

"Well, tomorrow the Gym leaders should be back. So I'm going to bed you?"Asked Don

I was going to say something till.

*Growl*

"Hehe, I guess I'll eat and train this Bulbasaur before going to bed I guess."I said blushing embarrassingly not noticing Don's eyes in shocked.

"So bye."Said Don as he left to his room.

"Alright, guys let's eat!" as I poured the right pokefood into their bowls then grabbed some food from my bag to eat. After that we went to go train. I felt so pumped for my second gym badge tomorrow.

 ***End* Next Chapter: Narumi's Day one flashback and Elle's Gym Battle** **Since Elle and Don's fights are on the same day as Narumi so I'm going to show what they were doing before i do the Gym Battle. Yuri's Gym Battle is on the fourth day so he is last. I'll make sure to Update Elle's Pokemon Team Later and Also FLAMERS BE IGNORED!. So if there is any questions Review please. So anyway see ya *Ciao***


	16. Chapter 15

**Rating: T**

 **Chapters:16/?**

 **Chapter 15:Narumi Flash Back Day 1 Unknown Iformant and Elle vs Lilly Waterflower**

 **Cerulean City Gym-Stands/ unknown Section -Narumi-April 18th 2:30 pm**

I had noticed Don was in a section on the far end to me with three of his Pokemon out. I notice the Pokemon he had been interesting. Some of them had evolved or new ones had joined his party.

 _"It matters not if you believe me. All of your friends have their own secrets. Especially that white haired boy you've met. But don't worry very soon_ _ **IT WILL ALL BECOME CLEAR TO YOU IN NO TIME."**_ Were his exact words as I escaped him using Escape rope.

I thought about and tried to crack on the clues on Each of them. I started writing down the clues I had on each of them on paper and

Just as I was done I hear the Referee as he was about to start the Match.

"The battle between the challenger Elle Ketchum and Co-Gym leader Lilly Waterflower begin."

 **(Elle vs Lilly)**

Elle: **Go! Roselia**

Lilly: **Go! Dewgong**

Elle: Roselia uses **Magical Leaf**

Lilly: Dodge it and then use **Icy Wind**

Elle: Shit try to use **Mega Drain** on the icy wind to weaken the damage ()

Lilly: Dewgong time to heal you

Elle: Roselia uses **Paralyzing Magic Leaves** when she finishes healing Dewgong

Lilly: Dewgong quick use **Aurora Beam** to stop it.

Elle: Use **Magical leaves** to counter the Aurobeam then use **Absolute Absorption** up close to end it

Lilly: Dewgong what's wrong!

Ref: Dewgong is Unable to battle. The winner is Roselia! Gym leader chooses your next Pokemon.

Lilly: Impressive. But I see your Roselia was good **.** Now let me show you something. **Go! Gyrados!**

Elle: Good job Roselia return. Go! **Butterfree!**

Ref: The Battle between Butterfree vs Gyarados Begin

Lilly: You known Pokemon can have at least seven moves now instead of four according to regions professors findings.

Elle: Really! That is awesome! But Here is this Use Silver wind

Lilly: Observe Gyarados use **Dragon Rage** then **twister**!

Elle: Butterfree dodge then use Psybeam

Lilly: **Dragon pulse** before it attacks you Gyrados.

Elle: No! Buttfree get out of there!

Ref: Butterfree is Unable to battle! The winner is Gyrados of the Gym Leader's Team! Challegener Sent Out your next Pokemon.

Elle: Here goes nothing. Go **Clefable!**

Lilly: Huh Clefable? I thought was Close down?

Elle: Yeah the Pewter city and 2nd floor due to flooding. The cerulean side is safe and it was a clefairy.

Lilly:Lets see if Clefable can face Gyrados at Full power. Use **Dragon Dance**

Elle **: Use Sing**

Lilly:No Gyrados get up!

Elle:Use **Thunderbolt** Now!

Lilly:No! Gyrados!

Ref:Gyrados is Unable to Battle! The winner is Clefable meaning Elle Ketchum is the winner.

Lilly:Congraulations Here is your Cascade Badge and the Tm Rain Dance.

Elle: Thanks but can you teach me about how pokemon can use seven moves now?(As she the Badge and Tm and Leaves with Lilly)

 **With Narumi**

The Ref on the field Said "We are going to have a 5 minute Intermission.

 ***Ring**Ring***

I pick up my pokegear to hear something like Yuri's voice on the other end.

? **: _How are Doing today Miki-Chan_**

 **Narumi:Seriously Who are you and How do you Know my last name?**

 **?: _Aww Narumi-Chan didn't you remeber our last talk before facing Mew Th-_**

 **Narumi:Don't Say that guys name!**

 _ **?:Aww did Wally's Little girl having a tantrum now. Even after mommy died protecting you.**_

 **Narumi:Stop it! Just tell me why you here?**

 **? _:I'm just here to give you a warning again. Don't you want to listen?_**

 **Narumi:(Relented but asked)Fine what is it?**

 _ **?:It concern one of your compains but "He" has history with Clipher and the funny thing is He doesn't know and also there will be a trial waiting for you in the next city?**_

 **Narumi:What Vermillion City? What is going to happen there?**

 _ **?:I can't say but here is a hint "The trial will be on the the ship that sails "the other half of the world".**_

 **Narumi:The other half of the world? That doesnt make sense?**

 _ **?:Awe Miki-Chan Didn't Mommy tell you how guessing games work you have to solve the myseteries to get your anwsers. Any way i'll talk to you later when you've solved it so goodbye.*Connection cuts***_

"I will never understand that person?"I said as my conversation that person end leaving me with clues to the next so-called trial. Before I met Yuri this person was the only Yuri i know. It helped me on my journey and my battles agaisnt Teams Aqua, Magma and Aira But I remebered what it said before I start my Journey in Kanto.

 **Flashback Narumi 15 years old April 4th Hoen,Sootplis city**

 _"Huh?" I said before I checked My Pokegear as I sit next to My starter Blaziken and Her Baby now evolved Combusken. We had lost the Finals at the Grande City Confernce against a trainer named Tobias. But at least. I took down two of his Legends till He brought out a Pokemon I didn't expect him to have._

 _"Hello who is it?"I said till whoever it was spooked on the other end._

 _" **You think it's over?"**_

 _"What?"_

 _" **Magma, Aqua, Aira do you think they will quit?"**_

 _"What do you mean their behind bars. So what."_

 _" **HAHAHAHA(Till it abruptly stops) You Don't Get It Do You! Those bastards will be out in 2 years."**_

 _"So will put them behind bars and end it!"I said till "He" Cuts in_

 ** _"That's Just it! No matter how many times you put'em in prision. Their Boss/The Head Honcho/ Or in case the puppet master behind the scenes is will free them."_**

 ** _"_** _Puppet Master?"I asked wondering who that was._

 ** _"That is right the person tugging at those crooks? But not just them but those other groups to what?"_**

 _"..."I couldn't say anything due to the shock of it all._

 ** _"That's right the person who gives them what they need."_**

 _I said nothing till i asked "How do i draw him out?" If i could i could tell the person on the other end was grinning wildly._

 **" _Simple "Put'em behind bars" as in make yourself look like a threat to his plan just like Ash Ketchum and Red Satoshi."_**

 _"Ash Ketchum?Red Satoshi? What happen to them?"_

 _" **Simple They had made poor Red Disappear and Nearly Kill is little son Ash. Who knows and beside the moment you start this journey you can't come back till it's time for the Hoen League."**_

 _I relent at first till I realise that I had no choice if this so called mastermind keeps at it. So i said"I accept just tell me who I'm up against."_

 ** _"Alright well, Team rocket are trying to conquer three places. Since Your doing the Kanto League hit that operation first. The Johto Region is Silent meaning they haven't started or using it as a backup plan. The Sevil island is the same as Johto but who knows. The other is a group called Cipher who use shadow Pokemon whose hearts have been closed off and come from all regions. Apparently those three places are also endangering. But don't worry if the boy appears then Cipher will be no threat. But incase I'll send him my own purification machine."_**

 ** _"_** _Purification_ _Machine?"I asked wondering_

 _" **Don't worry it's portable so he won't worry about having that brat Krane do to it. Now the moment I cut the connection your father should call you down for dinner. So good luck. As the connection cut off**_

 _"Huh?"I said confused till I heard my father speak._

 _"Narumi get your butt down for dinner!"  
_

 _"Coming dad! Let's go you two." As me and the two starters went down to eat forgetting what I was just told._

 _End Flashback_

Just when I snapped out of the trance I was in. they were starting the next match.

"The Battle Between Don from parts unknown and Co-Gymleader Violet **Begin!"**

" **Go! Horsea!"** Said Violet bringing out a Blue Seahorse Pokemon as it got into the pool.

" **Go! -"** as Don brought out his first Pokemon that shocked all of us.

 **End: Nex Chapter: Narumi Flashback day 2 Vs ? Don vs Violet Waterflower.**

 **Cliffy to all and to Cliffy a good night! Who's Don's First Pokemon? What's Is Yuri Doing? Find Out next Time! Ciao!**

 **Yuri's Team(Revealed Later)**

 **Narumi's Current Team(Revealed Later)**

 **Elle's Pokemon Team right now**

 **Wartortle-Roselia-Butterfree-Ariados-Lillep-Whismur-Clefable-Bulbasaur-?**

 **Don's Pokemon Team(Revealed Next Chapter)**

 **I thought this would be fun**

 **Mega Drain+Giga Drain=Absolute Absorption**

 **Magical Leaf+Stun Spore=Paralyzing Leaves**


	17. Just need to keep track

**Yuri**

 **Arcanine**

 **Lapus**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Crocnaw**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Luxio**

 **Eevee**

 **Lupin**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Narumi**

 **Combusken**

 **Amarua**

 **Mightyena**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?(Revelead Next Chapter)**

 **Elle**

 **Wartortle**

 **Roselia**

 **Butterfree**

 **Ariados**

 **Lillep**

 **Whismr**

 **Clefable**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **?(Revealed Later)**

 **Don**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Furret**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Togepi**

 **Shieldon**

 **?(Revealed Later)**

 **?(Revealed Next Chapter)**

 **N/A:This Was just to keep me in track of who has what.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Rating:T**

 **Chapters: 16/?**

 **Chapter 16: Narumi Flashback Day 2 Vs ? Don vs Violet Waterflower**

 **Narumi's Pov**

"Narumi...NARUMI!" as I was brought out of thought by a certain tan girl who had ruptured the eardurms of those in the stands nearby.

"Elle what the hell is your problem?!" As i didn't get why she was yelling for.

"you were out cold so i tried to wake u up to watch don's match. Look at the pokemon he brought."As i turned to look at the pokemon he brought out. It was an orange pokemon that resembling a combo between a weasel and a sea otter. It had a yellow collar around it's neck and two blue fins on its arms. It's tail was split resembling a fish's tail.

Knowing it was not native to kanto unless finding it under special means like the sounds from a poketch. I used my pokedex to get my answers.

 ** _Buizel the Sea Weasel pokemon. It inflates its flotation sac keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement._**

 _"Let's what moves does he have?"_ I thought as i looked at the moves.

 ** _Buizel's current Moves:Swift, Aqua Jet, Pursuit, Quick Attack_**

 _"Let's see Horsea." As i scanned Violet's horsea._

 ** _Horsea's Current_ _Moves: Smokescreen, Twister, Toxic, Leer_**

 _"Ok so Buizel has one long range skill and three close combat skills while horsea can lower accuracy and def and poison. Twister has a 20% chance of causing the opponent's pokemon to flinch. Like Elle's it's 3 pokemon for both sides meaning beside horsea there are two other pokemon that don will have to get through." As i was mentally going through multiple scenarios in my head till._

 ***TWACK***

"OW!"I said rubbing the back of my head as i picked up my glasses.

"Sorry you were spacing out the fight is about to start." Said Elle as she and decided to focus on the match.

 **Normal Pov: Don Vs Violet**

 **Refree: Now that the screaming from the banshee in the bleachers is done.**

 **Elle: HEY I HAVE A NAME! YOU PRICK!**

 **Refree: The battle between Don and Co-Gym Leader Violet will begin!**

 **Battle! Gym Leader(Kanto Version)-Heartgold and Soul Silver**

 **Violet: Don't hold anything back if u want your badge.**

 **Don: Don't worry i want my pokemon to fight even if they have no advantage.**

 **Violet: I see so your one of the people who thinks type advantage is all there is to win a battle.**

 **Don: Yeah. Certain will think that is all u need to win the battle. You will be surprise at what i was able to accomplish.**

 **Violet: Horse use smokescreen then sink into the water.**

 **Horsea emitted a black cloud of smoke as it blocked out the field for both trainers. However both saw the seahorse pokemon go into the water as it was below to where buizel was.**

 **Don: Jump into the air buizel! Use swift at the water!**

 **Buizel jumped from the pedestal and into air before moving his tail in a slashing motion as multiple yellow stars came flying toward the as they went into the smokescreen.**

 **Violet: Horsea try to avoid it and when Buizel gets into the water use toxic.**

 **Both Trainers watched as horsea was dodging the stars as it was swimming in the water. However it took some damage as some of them made there mark. The moment buizel splashed into the water. Horsea darted straight at the weasel pokemon as purple fumes were coming out of it's mouth.**

 **Don: Buizel use Pursuit when it is near u.**

 **The moment the weasel pokemon was able to registrate it could see it's opponent that was about to fire something. It quickly darted and striked it's opponents body however it was hit with by a purple glob as the fumes cover it body.**

 **Violet: Alright now that it's poisoned use leer to drop its defense and then twister to force it into the air.**

 **The Seahorse pokemon even though it was weaken still had the strength to fight. The moment it notice its opponent was facing it. It leered at the pokemon trying to install fear into. A blue aura appeared around the weasel pokemon before Horsea created a twister in the water as it caused the water to move. The twister began to cause the water go into the air creating a water spout. Don noticed that Buizel was caught in the current.**

 **Don: Buizel use quick attack and counter the current of the water spout.**

 **Hearing it's trainer's order it began to move it in the opposite direction of the water spouts rotation at a fast pace. As the minutes go by the spout's rotation began to slow down till it completely stopped.**

 **Don: Jump into the air and use aqua jet!**

 **The pokemon moved jumped into the air as the water spout recede revealing Violet's horsea. Seeing it's target it divebomb straight at it as it was engulfed in water turning the water pokemon into a water missile.**

 **Violet: Horse use smokescreen and escape into the water!**

 **Don: Buizel double the speed to hit them.**

 **The seahorse pokemon even though it was losing strength it was going to fire another smoke screen. However Don's buizel quickly increase it's speed at the water missile hit the water causing a big splash.**

 **The trainers couldn't see what happened as the new smoke cloud covered the field even in the water.**

 **Violet: Horsea if your can still fight! Use twister and mix toxic!**

 **Don: Buizel if u can hear me get to high ground and use Quick Swift!**

 **Even if they couldnt see at first. They could tell something was about to happen.**

 ***WOOSH!***

 **The smoke screen was gone as a huge water spout that was purple as it took up half of the field. Don's buizel was on one of the** **pedestals as it was breathing heavily do to the poison that was slowly depleting its health. Before firing more stars at a rapid pace at the poisonus water spout.**

 **Don:** ** _Damn. Buizel is still poisoned and if this battle goes on any longer then it's lights out. Going through is a bad idea. That combo violet has her horsea run is good. However what if buizel attacked it from above?_**

 **He notice that the swift was barely making a dent in the water spout as they blinked out of existence when entering the water. He look up to see the rafters to see there was a place the crew that were working for the cerulean sisters when they do their shows.**

 **Don: Buizel use aqua jet and fly up into the rafters. When u see the opening in the spout hit it with Jet Pursuit!**

 **The weasel pokemon looked in the direction to where it's trainer was talking about as it was flied or rather propel itself to the roof covered in water. It landed safetly onto one of the platforms even though it was still poisoned. It look over to where exactly their target was. The crowd was shocked as the buizel was up so high. Buizel's target was in the eye of the water spout. The weasel pokemon dived of the edge and turned into a super fast dark water missle as it was enshrouded in water. Everyone watched as the water missle entered the top of the poisonous water spout.**

 ***Sploosh!***

 **The poisonous water spout dissipated back into the water. However the water turned purple.**

 **Refree:Both Horsea and Buizel are unable to battle! The first battle is a draw.**

 **Both Trainer and Gym leader looked to where their pokemon were. Their pokemon were both knocked out as they floated in the poisoned water.**

 **Don:You did good Buizel now take your rest.**

 **As Don returned Buizel to it pokeball as his opponent did the same. However they both were shocked by the referee's delcration.**

 **Referee: Okay were going to have an 1 hour intermission due to the fact we need to detox the pool.**

 ***Music End***

 **Narumi's Pov**

My jaw was slacked as the fight ended with not only with a double KO but also the pool being poisoned. Seeing as me and my pokemon watched as Don walked in to the stands by us.

"So how did u guys think?" Don said as he sat down besides Elle.

"I think it was great." As the three of us and our pokemon turned to meet a person wearing a dark red hoodie and black jeans. His hair had green highlights i could tell that he had white hair. His eyes were hectochromatic as the left eye was green and the right eye was black.

The three of us were speechless at first till elle spoke.

"Um, excuse me but who are u?" As she must confused just as we were. However this guy gave me that unease feeling. Like i have met this guy before but before i can think my pokegear rang.

 **Pokegear Conversation: Narumi/Yuri**

 **Narumi: Hello,Who is this?**

 **Yuri: Hey Narumi! Its me.**

 **Narumi:Yuri where have u been it's been?! It's april 18th already.**

 **Yuri:Oh it was that already?**

 **Narumi: Yes dumb ass. The gym leaders are back and will be open tomorrow. That stampede will be in cerulean city along with any pro trainers.**

 **Yuri: Pro Trainers?**

 **Narumi: Trainers like Ace Trainers who have taken different leagues. They probably entered into the poke league to have a shot at the kanto champ. They have more experience and have stronger pokemon then rookie trainers.**

 **Yuri:Hmm.**

 **Narumi: What is it?**

 **Yuri: I think we saw some of those pro trainers.**

 **Narumi: _We_?**

 **Yuri: Yeah we as in a few people that will be joining the group. Why?**

 **Narumi: Yuri... You do realize you will have to explain what the hell happen during the last 3 days u have been away?**

 **Yuri: I know. It was very crazy and the whole journey was like hell. Not only with that zapdos closing off the entrance to rock tunnel forcing me to go through it. Battling trainers and catching pokemon. Hey did u know you get pokedollars...**

 **Narumi: Yeah i know that. Well when will you be in cerulean?**

 **Yuri: Tonight why?**

 **Narumi: Nothing. Just be sure to be good with introducing these new people to Elle and Don.**

 **Yuri: Alright see u later.**

 **Narumi: Bye.**

 **End Call**

I put my pokegear away as the three beside me look. Seeing that there was no choice i told them of what i learned from my talk with Yuri.

"That might be a good for u three to have more members." Said the odd eyed guy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are trainers who take people's pokemon. Such people like Team Rocket and Clipher." As both Elle and Don gulped. This odd eyed person noticed this.

"I see. From the looks you three just gave me you have faced Clipher." As i decided to cut in.

"Maybe it would be best if we took this to the poke cent-"

 ***Ladies and Gentlemen due to the technical difficulties the rest of match as been postponed to 12:00 PM***

" _That was_ _convenient."_ I thought as we didn't have to talk while there were people around us.

"Lets go to the pokemon center. We can use Don's room to talk." As they all agreed. Me, Elle and Don returned our pokemon and took the odd eyed guy with us to the center.

 **Pokecenter-Don's Room**

We all were sitting down in don's room as each of us sitting down while don gave our pokemon poke food.

"Alright tell when you had your first encounter with cipher?" As the guy with the odd eyes asked us. However none of us battled cipher until the museum incident. Elle was the one to break the ice as she revealed how she and Don witness a cipher fight.

"Sir-" Which only to piss off the man.

"Hey im only 18 years old calling me sir makes me feel old." Said the young adult.

"What is your name?" I asked as it would be better to know who this guy is.

"My name is Klaus." Huffed the young adult as he looked at the three of us with his mismatched eyes.

"Klaus, we only witness a cipher battle and we only fought them at the pewter city museum." Said Elle as the older boy raised one of his eyebrows.

"Would this battle involve your friend?" As Don Answered Klaus question.

"Yeah, He fought one of those cipher peon while we were watching a fight near the entrance to the victory road. He battle the peon with a totodile." As klaus blinked for a moment.

"A totodile? I thought people can only get them from professer elm in newbark town? Did your friend participate in the johto league?" As Elle and Don shook their heads.

"No. He's a starting trainer like the rest of us. He got a bulbasaur. I don't know where he got the totodile." As Klaus nodded.

"Hmm, Intresting. What does he look like?" As Klaus seemed interested.

When we thought about we knew what he wore and what his hair color but none of us could remember what his eye color.

"He has white hair, wears clothes that would cover his body and had pale skin." Said Don as Klaus nodded.

"Did he have an arcanine with him? Was it a male? Was it's name akira?" As we all blinked. For some reason i felt my body give me that numb feeling.

"Yeah he has a male arcanine named Akira. For some reason those two seem to have some sort of special connection. I mean i have seen them do crazy things. I mean they out ran two god damn werewolves." As all of us jumped at this.

"Wait Elle? Werewolves? What do you mean?" As she sighed deciding to explain what happened.

 _ **Flashback:Chapter 2: Elle's Perspective**_

 **(N/A: Okay im going to be trying to do how a chapter looked from some else's perspective. Plz note this is the first time im doing it in a flashback. I hope u guys enjoy it.)**

 _"Alright time to get my starter pokemon." I said as walked into professor Oak's Lab to see a pile of trainer or starting trainers who were out cold._

 _"Ah, Elle! I see you are here for your pokemon." Said Professor Oak as he said it nonchalantly. However mom specifically told me to not trust to not trust a list of people especially the oak family. She never explained why though only that they and a few others are the reason big brother never came home._

 _"Now you can choose between a squirtle, bulbasaur or charmander?" As i was thinking of my choices. When i looked at the pile of unconsious trainers._

 _"What happen to those people?" As that bugged me to what knock out all these people._

 _"Ah u see a young man named Yuri and his arcanine was here moments ago." As i quickly picked a squirtle. Seeing as i wanted to balance my team out. Take one last look at the pile of trainers as i guess they would wake up soon before heading home and getting some supplies before going into Route 1._

 ** _Route 1 entrance_**

 _"Alright time to head off this journey with a ba-RUN AKIRA!"_ _As i quickly hid myself in a bush to see a boy with white hair wearing a dark red t-shirt and black shorts running from something along with his arcanine. I didn't know why he was running till the reason had past me like a speeding bullet. Two huge furry creatures that were snarling and chasing. One name comes to mind as i registrate what they were._

 _"Werewolves." As the professor said that such creatures exist in the regions. It made my heart sank as the two walked back to town._

 _"Wait there. Why are they in there human forms? Then again it would be smart to go into town like that than a huge beast that scares people." I thought as they did not have look like they didn't have any blood on their hands or mouths. That meant that boy was ok. The moment they were not there anymore I walked up the path to see an area of route 1. Trainers have already set up tents as it was already night._

 ** _*Boom*_**

 _And to top it off it started to pore as the rain kicked in. I quickly made my tent so that i stay dry however before i went in my tent._

" ** _Spin!_** _" As i turned to see a green spider with a face on it's abdomen. I could tell it was female do to the book mom always read showing what gender the pokemon is by the appearance they had. It seemed to want me to follow it._

 _"Alright. Lead the way girl." As I followed the spinarak up the path. The thing she stopped reveal a boy with chestnut brown hair face planted into the ground, A fainted arcanine who was on top of a crushed bike._

 _"It's that Yuri?" As i noticed the boy with white hair was layed out flat on his back. I checked his heartbeat to make sure he was alive. His heart beat was slow but i could tell he was knocked out. I checked the others and saw that they were outcold too._

 _"Hey Spinarak can use a move to move the arcanine to my tent?" As She nodded before using string shot to grab the arcanine before getting the arcanine off the bike as slowly toward the tent._

 _I place both guys over my shoulders and carry them to my tent in order to check for any injuries. All the more hoping we don't get ambushed or see those guys anywhere again._

 ** _End Flashback: Back to Narumi's Pov_**

"Werewolves in Kanto isn't something you see everyday." Said Klaus as we nodded.

"Yeah. That was the first time seeing one ever to me." Elle said.

"What about the injuries?" Klaus asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Don had a concussion, Akira too but his stomach and chest were hurt. Yuri..." As Elle was trying to think. I was starting to get suspicious.

"Elle... Did Yuri have any injuries at all?" As i felt like something was about to happen in a few minutes.

"Actually no Yuri didn't have any injuries. It's not that he didn't have any its as if h-" As she was about to say something till she froze. I looked around to see don was frozen to along all of our pokemon.

"Well i think that is all i need to know." As i looked at him with a blank stare.

"Eh?" I said as Klaus smirked before he sighed.

"I suppose your memories in the cave haven't came back yet. You shouldn't fret over stuff you can't remember. Now that story time is over it is time to go to sleep. **Rest!** " As i felt my eyes become drowsy before passing out.

 **Klaus's Pov- Outside Cerulean city Pokecenter: 8:00 Pm**

"Well that went well." As i left the three kids and their pokemon outcold in their friend's room. I decided to call bro to see what is up on his on his end.

 **Pokegear conversation: Klaus/ "Bro"**

 **Klaus: Hey Bro!**

 **"Bro": How many times do i must tell u to stop calling me?**

 **Klaus: Like 100 times. Look anyway what happened with team rocket?**

 **"Bro": It seems they had not like that someone was trying to take over the kanto. They were interfering with many of our operations in certain areas.**

 **Klaus:Damn. Those pricks must have been a pain. Was it only them?**

 **"Bro": No. Yellosix was able to identify a certain someone fighting Team Rocket.**

 **Klaus: Is it him?**

 **"Bro": Yeah it's him.**

 **Klaus: Then the trip to cerulean was worth it after all. Hey are all the Hexagon Siblings gonna be in Kanto for the event.**

 **"Bro": You mean the meeting between all the poke leagues and their champs. Not to mention Those three teams from that other region. Yes. Not to mention if he ended on the boat then it makes the whole thing more fun.**

 **Klaus: True dat! The Hexagon siblings would swarm the damn ship to get a crack at his Amnesic ass.**

 **"Bro": (Laughs) However i better inform them to get their normal pokemon. He has a snagem machiene.**

 **Klaus: Do they have the device with them?**

 **"Bro": No, Not yet really. Why waste it on him?**

 **Klaus: Guess that is fair. So where are you now? Do you know where he is?**

 **"Bro": I'm on the S.S Anne waitng for the Hexagon Siblings. As for his location is Saffaron.**

 **Klaus: Why Saffaron?**

 **"Bro": It seems team rocket is pissed that it was him who were messing up their plans. The group is road blocking route 5.**

 **Klaus: So what i'll just go through rock tunn-**

 **"Bro": Not possible**

 **Klaus: Why?!**

 **"Bro": Zapdos destroyed the entrance.**

 **Klaus: Fly to the SS ANN-**

 **"Bro": Prohibited due to Bad Weather**

 **Kalus: Teleporte-**

 **"Bro": No Teleporters. The Boss's Orders after last time.**

 **Kalus: Dude. That means i'm going to have to deal with route 4?**

 **"Bro": Worry not. Yuri is being a pest to them or rather to both teams.**

 **Kalus: So you finally call him by his name. What happened?**

 **"Bro": A lot that i will have to explain. However i like you to see if you can get him to return willingly.**

 **Kalus: I don't think it's possible. He has became very rebellious and if he remembered why he will be hell bent on stopping Cipher's Plans.**

 **"Bro": Not if we capture him?**

 **Kalus: True. Better get going then. See you soon.**

 **"Bro": Later.**

 **End Call**

"Welp. Better get moving then." As I began walking toward the direction of route 4. I was amused at how Yuri was like now wondering if he had grown up into a great trainer.

 **Narumi Pov-?**

 _"Huh? Where am i?"_ I thought as i looked around as i notice that i was in a cave. There was a lot of water and the layout of the earth around me was green and gray.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" As i notice it was another version of myself standing in front of someone. I peered to get a closer look till i went pale as a white sheet.

Standing in front of my doppleganger was Klaus himself. The moment he turned around i noticed in play of that happy go lucky look i saw at the poke center was replaced with a bored stare.

"Hmm." As he closed his eyes for a moment before he smiled.

"I see so you know of my younger brother." As my doppelganger looked at him confusingly. Then it hit me.

" _The way he asked about Yuri must have meant he want information. What did he get from my head?"_ I thought looking at the two in front of me.

"Your Yuri's brother? Then let's battle!" As i could feel what appeared to be my doppleganger or rather past self's emotions as i notice Klaus smirk.

"Fine if it be far. Three of your strongest pokemon against one of mine? If that you way to prove it." As I realized something was defiantly wrong with me. I was never impulsive like this in my life.

" **Let's Go!** **Blaziken! Mightyena! Gardevoir!** " As i brought out three pokemon that had been with me during my journey in Hoenn.

"Intresting. I guess it's best i bring out a friend. **Come Out, Ace!"** As an Arcanine came out of the pokeball. However i could tell the difference between Yuri's Arcanine and Klaus's . Klaus's had a black pelt marked by jagged white stripes, It's eyes were green, the shaggy fur covering it's head, muzzle and chest were chrome colored.

Other than that i had some sort of bad feeling from this pokemon.

"It would be best to take him so lightly." Said Klaus as my past self looked tense before focusing on the battle.

 **Battle Begin!**

 **(N/A: Klaus's Position in Cipher hasn't been revealed yet. So The Peon Them from the pokemon XD will be playing. Also this is from Narumi's Past Self's View)**

 **Battle Music: Clipher Peon Batte- Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness**

" _Alright time to plan this out right. There are so many things right now that are unknown at the moment."_ I thought as i plan out my first few moves.

" Gardevoir use **Lightscreen,** Mightyena use **Howl,** Blaziken use **Bulk Up!** " As Each hoenn pokemon buffed either their selves or their teammates. Gardevoir created a reflective surface that increased the party's special defense. Mightyena howls as it's attack increase and Blaziken tenses her muscles as her Atk and Def increases.

"Intresting going with stat increasing moves. Ok, Ace use **Triplicate!** " As Klaus's arcanine vanish and replaced with Three decoys.

"Cool isn't it? Not only Ace's Evasion and Speed Stat are increased three times but also Ace has three decoys to guard him." As he smirked. I looked at him in shock as the hp cost for that move was 3/4 instead of 1/4.

"You just made this eaiser. Blaziken use **Sky Uppercut** on the First Decoy, Mightyena use bite on the second one, and Gardevoir use **Reflect** to increase Physical Defense." As both Mightyena and Blaziken strike down a decoy while Gardevoir created another Barrier. Klaus however used a potion to heal his arcanine.

"Blaziken hit the last one with **Sky Uppercut** , Mightyena use **Bite** and Gardevoir use **Light Screen**." As Blaziken destoryed the last decoy revealing Klaus's arcanine. Gardevoir increased the party's Special Defense again. Just as Mightyena was about to do damage.

"I think that is enough. Ace use **Shield N' Heal**!" As a forcefield surrounded Klaus's Arcanice that knocked Mightyena back before falling asleep. Seeing as i could do a lot of damage.

"Blaziken use **Bulked Sky Uppercut,** Mightyena use **Mega Chomp** , Gardevoir use **Reflect Blast**." As Blaziken's muscles tense before giving the Arcanine an uppercut to the face while Mightyena went to bite his left leg. Meanwhile Gardevoir created a mirror in thin air before shatter into a ball of reddish-pink energy that was propelled toward the arcanine.

"Ace if your up after that first hit use **Pyro Ace**!" As my Mightyena was about to bite and deal damage i noticed Klaus's arcanine wake up after getting knocked into the air. His claws had sharpened themselves before being engulfed in flames and propelling forward rolling toward his first target.

"Gardevoir use **Protect** on the team." As a green barrier surrounded all three of my pokemon however gardevoir was injured by the slash.

"What the how did you injure my pokemon with protect up?" As he just huffed his chest.

"Ace isn't a normal Arcanine as your assuming. Plus i might as well start throwing my punches and end this quickly." As everything around me became cold.

"Ace use **Poisonus Pyrotechnics!** " As his Arcanine began firing multiple blasts of purple flames.

"Everyone evasive actions and increase your stats." As Blaziken and Mighyena increased their Atk while Gardevoir increase the party's special and normal def. However even though they were dodging they were getting injured but at a less extent due to Gardevoir's using light screen.

"Mightyena use **Mega Thunder Fang**!" As Mightyena bit the arcanine dealing damage. Klaus was shocked as he was sure that all my pokemon was in front of him. Just before he can call out a move.

"Blaziken use **Brave Martial Arts!** " As the Hoeen starter slammed into the arcanine and began beating the crap out of it with multiple punches and kicks. However he was still standing meaning he still had hp left.

"Alright guys let's fin-" As i was about to give them orders when i noticed their conditions. Blaziken and Mighyena were both poisoned and injured along with Gardevoir.

"Looks like you better heal because i'm going to win here. Ace, **Chain Movement**! **Triplicate/Poisinous Pryo Ace Duo/Rest!** " As Klaus's Arcanine vainshed and in it's place was three decoys before two of them went to slash at my pokemon.

"Gardevoir use **Magical Barrier!** " As Gardevoir put up a strong shield that protected the them from the attack shocking Klaus. All three decoys fell asleep as i could tell the Arcanine's HP was restored but he was asleep. That gave me enough time to use any potions and antidotes to heal my pokemon.

"Alright, **Collaberation Attack: Lunar Martial Bird!** " As Blaziken charged at a rapid speed toward the three decoys as Gardevoir fired multiple orbs of reddish-pink energy. Blaziken destoryed the decoys however the arcanine was not there.

" _Wait where did he go?!"_ As i couldn't see where the arcanine was till.

"Ace end this with **Maximum Strike Down!** " as i couldn't react quickly as all three of my pokemon and myself was knocked out by a shockwave.

 **The Battle is over!**

 **Narumi's Pov(Present)-Don's Room**

"Hey Narumi wake up." As i found myself getting shook awake to find Yuri who was confused.

"Yuri what time is it?" I asked as he shrugged.

"11:55 Pm? Don't you wan't something to eat? Don and Elle were really hungry when i woke them up." As Yuri seemed tired wither it was physically or emotionally.

"Anyway i'm going to bed. Tell me how Don's fight goes." As i quickly ask him about violet.

"Violet she has three pokemon. From what i heard is that she always does a double battle to settle a battle. Anyway i'm going to bed. G'night." As He left.

 ***Groan***

 _"Damn my stomach."_ I thought as i grabbed all the pokeball capsules containing my pokemon and decide to get them something to eat.

 **Pokemon Center:Main Floor- Normal Pov**

On the main floor of the poke center. Many people were getting their pokemon healed or they were using the phone. Six people particular who were talking and eating waiting for someone.

"So wait let me get this straight you guys met Klaus?" Said the Boy with chestnut brown hair who was wearing a red pokemon ranger outfit.

"Yeah. That guy was really giving me a bad feeling. Yuri seemed to be really on edge too but he seemed to have kept calm during the whole thing. Anyway shouldn't you get going to the gym?" As the Boy in the poke ranger outfit quickly grabbed all his pokemon and sprinted out of the front door passing a girl with blue hair who was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her glasses were on as she walked over to the group.

"Narumi your awake that is great." As the tanned girl with black hair that had red highlights waved to her friend. The girl was amazed at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red and black tank top with a pokemon symbol located where her heart was. She wore black pants that had four white strikes on each side and wore red flat tops.

"Hey Elle i see your meeting some new people?" As she notice Elle was talking to four people Narumi could figure out was in one of the trainer classes.

"Yeah. They seem to be going for the league too. But i guess it's best to let them introduce themselves." As she motioned the four. The first one to introduce themselves was a girl with long light brown hair. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt along with some brown shoes.

"Hi my name is Alka Bartz. It's nice to meet you." As the two shook hands as the next person spoke.

"Come on already lets move it along. My name is Asha." As the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. However besides the fingerless gloves, she had an orange tanktop, orange shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Marco Eve." Said the boy in the black hood and gray slacks. His hair was green but his eyes were covered by the hoodie's hood.

The last one to introduce himself was a boy with dark skin, yellow hair and grey eyes. He had a blue t-shirt, black pants and was carrying a blue and gray backpack.

"Names Loke. Nice to meet you." As Narumi decided to ask them something.

"So how did the crowd get here?" As Elle spoke up to explain.

"They were able to open up the path through . But it seems that trainers flied to pokecenters in Lavender Town, Near Rock Tunnel, Celadon and Vermillon city. However there seems to have been problems that went on." This had shocked Narumi.

"What happened?" As Elle was about to answer till.

"Yo Nurse turn on the intercoms and tv so we can see the match." Said a trainer away from the group. As the nurse joy turned on all the screens as the pictures showed the cerulean gym's battlefield with two people on different side's.

 **Cerulean Gym-Don's Pov**

"Wow i'm impressed you got the stage set up for a double battle." I said as looked around to see a crowd of trainers in the stands watching my battle.

"What can i say? I only have two pokemon left. Might as well end this with a bang!" As brought out a great ball along with a timer ball.

"Come on out! **Wailord! Toxapex!** " As a giant light blue whale pokemon appeared in the pool along with a starfish like pokemon that appeared on top.

 _"Shit this doesn't look good. Better bring out some pokemon that have a chance as least."_ I thought as I brought out two pokemon that would be able to fight two fully evolved pokemon.

"Go all out! **Togepi! Pidgeot!"** As my newly evolved pokemon took to the sky with Togepi riding on her back.

 **Back with Narumi**

 _"Might as well check out what the match up is like."_ She thought as she scanned all four pokemon from the tv. The poke dex scanned all four and displayed the stats to her. Not noticing that the other beside her was checking what she was doing.

 **Violet's Pokemon**

 **Wailord**

 **Lv:41**

 **Specialty: Tank**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Abilty:Water Veil**

 **Moves:Brine, Amnesia, Ice Beam, Rain Dance**

 **Toxapex**

 **Lv.39**

 **Specialty:Combat**

 **Abilty:Merciless**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Moves: Toxic Spikes, Spike Cannon, Recover, Poison Jab**

 **Don's Pokemon**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Lv.40**

 **Specialty: Speedy Attacker**

 **Abilty:Keen Eye**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Moves: Feather Dance, Agilty, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv.38**

 **Specialty: Special Atk and Support**

 **Abilty:Super Luck**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Moves: Metronome, Wish, Ancient power, Shadow Ball**

" _Well shit. This could be worst than early."_ She thought as she was horrified at what either Don and Violet would do.

 **Back to Don:Cerulean Gym**

"Alright the final battle between Don of the blue corner and Co-Cerulean city gym leader Violet begin!" Said The Refree.

 **Music: Bomberman Jetters: Elemental Midboss Battle**

"Wailord hit this off with **Rain Dance!"** As her wailord began to move around in the pool as if he was dancing.

 ***Boom***

I looked up as rain cloud formed inside the gym. Rain began to pour as i found myself drenched.

"Oh come on! How the hell is that possible?" As Violet herself didn't look like she cared.

"Better suck it up because it is about to get worse. Toxapex fire off some **Toxic Spikes**!" As the starfish like pokemon fired multiple purple glowing spikes from her body at Pidgeot. However do to the rain and the fact pidgeot was a flying type with togepi was on her back.

"Damn. Forgot flying pokemon aren't effected by it. Ok guess ill have to use a combo! Toxapex use **Toxic Spike Cannon!** " As the star fish like pokemon fired off glowing purple spikes but this time at a rapid pace.

"Oh, shit! Togepi hang on to pidgeot while she is evading." As Togepi was holding on to dear life as pidgeot began move at fast speed dodging the spikes.

"Pidgeot use **Agility Dance!** " As Pidgeot begin moving quickly but was dodging the spikes like she was dancing in the air. However feathers began to fall above violet's pokemon as their attack power was lowered.

"Wailord! **Amnesia X3** then **Brine**!" As Wailord looked at everyone around him with a spaced out expression as his went up 6 stages. The next thing i know both of my pokemon were hit by water .

"Alright Togepi use **Ancient Metronome Power!** " As Togepi waved his hands as Huge boulders began to be engulfed by dragonic energy before flying toward violet's pokemon.

"We'll put a stop to that. Wailord use **Icey Brine!** Toxapex use **Spikey Poison Jab**!" As the whale pokemon fired off light blue blast of water that froze the meteors as they were falling while Toxapex destoryed the boulders with glowing purple spiked fists.

However the moment the pokemon was close too pidgeot. She was able to deal damage to Pidgeot.

"Shit! Pidgeot use **Wing Dance** then **Aerial Attack**!" As Pidgeot's wings glowed as she fired off feathers at toxapex in a rotating motion.

"Bat them away with **Poison Jab**!" As Toxapex began batting the feathers away with purple glowing limbs.

" Togepi use **Meteronome** on the falling feathers!" As togepi waved his hands left to right as the feathers were enveloped in an aura.

" _Wait is that psychic?!"_ As the feathers that were batted away plummeted hitting wailord with full force.

"Oh no wailord!" Said Violet as she noticed her toxapex was about to get hit by pidgeot.

 ***SLAM***

As pidgeot's right wing slammed hard into toxapex sending the starfish like pokemon crashing above wailord.

"Wailord! Toxapex! Can you guys still fight!" As both pokemon although weakened got back up or in Wailord's case give a determined stare.

"Alright then wailord turn down the tempture with **Freezing Rain**!" As the rain in the arena suddenly becomes colder. I didn't know why but i had a bad feeling.

"Time to get serious!" Said violet as i didn't know what was coming till she said a move. However i looked up to see pidgeot dodging ice formations in the air with togepi holding for dear life.

" _Wait how did that happen?!"_ I looked up in shock as i quickly tell pidgeot to avoid them as i notice violet's pokemon was not harmed. Wailord was using brine at certain spots in the air where pidgeot was near by while toxpaex destroyed any ice formation that was trying to hit them. I tried to think up anything that would work till an idea hit me.

"Pidgeot use **Aerial Ace** when those ice formations appear! Togepi use **Wishful Metronome** and go crazy! Once i see an opening. I tell you what to do." As the two pokemon began destroying the ice formations as they pop up nearby them. Pidgeot slashed them in to pieces with her wings. While togepi was going crazy with whatever move appeared as metronome was like a randomizer you didn't know what would came out.

 **With the group at the pokemon center**

None of them had words as to what the hell was going on as the entire crowd at the center had been watching the battle with shock. But everyone was on the topic of the togepi doing crazy ass moves.

"Dude do you see that togepi was doing?!" Said one of the amazed trainers.

"I know man! Stone Edge, Mega Kick, Sword Dance, Misty Terrain, Teeter dance and that is not the half of it." Said another.

The group who has met with the trainer were amazed how the battle was going and how don was doing.

" Wow looking at that strategy he is using means a finale should be coming." Said Narumi as the others nodded in agreement as they watched the fight continue.

 **Cerulean gym-Don**

" _Come on where is it? There has to be and opening to take both of them down."_ I thought as both pidgeot and togepi were giving their all till i notice something above them.

"Togepi separate from pidgeot and prepare the **Shadow Comet of Metrious Wishes!** Pidgeot get ready to bat alot of stuff with **Aerial Dance**!" As Togepi jumped of pidgeot's back landing onto one of the platforms created by the ice formations as he began doing some sort of dance as he became illuminate in shadows.

"Wailord use **Brine** and **Ice Beam** to stop whatever togepi going to do! Toapex use **Toxic Spike Cannon** and ill give the word once your up close." Violet's Wailord began to switch between summoning large amount of water from above and firing a light light blue beam. Togepi was twirling and dodging all of wailord's attacks as they were either from above or coming directly at him. Above the two were a flurry of feathers and spikes as Pidgeot and Toxapex were firing non stop as both were trying to find an opening till.

" _THERE?!"_ As both had the same thought.

"Pidgeot use **Quick Speed Wing Attack of the Dancing Ace**!"

"Toxapex use **Poisonus Spike Cannon of Toxicity!"**

Both pokemon followed their trainers command and begin the finale with pidgeot flying toward toxapex at a highspeed with both of her wings glowing as feathers began to dance around her. Toxapex even in mid air began firing a wave of purple glowing spikes at an even faster pace than she did before. However just before the spikes could reach the flying type.

 ***SHROO!***

As the flying type was engulfed in a bright white light as it spun causing the feathers around her to swirl.

"Alright pidgeot! Your real target is below you!" As the bird made a doward spiral toward the pool or in the reality's point of view wailord. The more pidgeot spun the more she started looking like a glowing white drill attack. Toxapex was far from behind the bird as she realised what was going on and decided to head straight down.

"Wailord stop pidgeot in her tracks with **Ice Beam.** " As her wailord fired an icy blue beam directly toward the incoming attack.

However that was a big mistake.

"Pidgeot dodge the ice beam and let wailord have it!" As the ice blue beam and pidgeot were colliding till the flying type dodged it at the last minute allowing toxapex to be hit by the ice beam freezing the pokemon in ice. Pidgeot flew right back into the air above as the frozen pokemon landed on top of the whale pokemon.

The flying type pokemon fired all the feather she was able to collect up in the sprial she created and flung them at wailord. All of them hit the top of the whale pokemon. With a swish of her wings she sent two slashing attack at the feathers. The moment the attack and the feathers connected.

* **KABOOM!***

The feathers exploded caught both of violet's pokemon in an explosion. However that wasn't the end of it as a giant shadowy sparking meteorite came out of the sky and hit the two pokemon creating another explosion.

Everyone was on their toes as they watched as the smoke cleared. Both pokemon were floating in the water with swirly eyes.

 **-End Music-**

"Both Wailord and Toxapex are unable to battle! Pidgeot and Togepi of the red corner are the winner! Meaning the winner is Don!" Said the referee as the crowd cheered.

 **Cerulean City Pokecenter-Normal Pov**

 ** _"Both Wailord and Toxapex are unable to battle! Pidgeot and Togepi of the red corner are the winner! Meaning the winner is Don!"_** As the crowd in the poke center went crazy as they were amazed and pumped.

"That Don guy was amazing with his pidgeot and togepi! Those combos and Finishers were crazy!" Said what appeared to be a youngster.

"Yeah but Violet was something else! She kept his pokemon from getting any ground and force him to think outside the box! Man i can't wait to battle her and her pokemon!" As the whole crowd was excited. The group that knew don discussed.

"Man i can't wait to battle in the gym!" Said Asha as she was pumped to battle as the others.

"However there is still one thing to do still." Said Elle as everyone looked at her in confused except narumi who was wondering was what she intending to do.

 **Yuri's pov-?**

 ***Creek**** **Sizzle***

" _Huh?"_ I thought as i couldn't move around that much as everytime i tried i felt like i was being swallowed.

" _Wait being swallow-!"_ I thought before i focused for a moment before i was able to lift whatever is covering my eyes with my psychic.

I was in my room in the pokecenter but i was tied up with ropes.

" _ **Yuri..."**_ As i looked around to see who said that till i saw someone who looked like except that his hair was pitch black, his eyes were crimson and that he had a black tail with white ends.

I tried to say something till he spoke.

" _ **I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Anyway i brought you here to get one thing straight. Do not join any organization regardless of their motives. Do you understand?"**_

For some reason i nodded as he sighed.

" _ **Good. Now wake up or else i will have to scare you awake."**_ As i scoffed at that statement.

"I'll pass i don-t want..." as i notice that the doppelganger was gone. Even though i was tied up i look around.

" _Wait why does the bed feel so fuzzy?"_ I thought till i looked up to see that i was on the belly of a giant pokemon. For some reason i was sinking as the entire room was getting bigger. I didn't know why but i felt like someone is telling me to look behind me.

"..." As i look up to see a giant arcanine staring at me. However his eyes were crimson and all the colors were darker.

"I have absolutely have no say in what happens next?" As i ask the arcanine who just shook their head as i found myself being quickly swallowed up. Then all i was doing now was falling in pure darkness.

"Please...please don't..." As i heard someone's voice as i was falling till i saw something that made my heart stop.

It was my mother holding two babies in a hospital bed. In front of her were three people in strange colored cloaks. One red, one blue and one yellow each seem have a strange aura about them.

"I'm truly sorry miss Verich but i'm afraid we can not let one of these children be in the hands of team cipher." As i noticed how frustrated my mother was.

"And i am sorry too. But i can't part with any of my children and you can't make me." Said mom.

"Eva don't be stubborn. You know you can't get out of this even if you want too." Said the person in the red cloak.

"For the last time i am not going to give either of them away." She deadpanned till the one in the yellow cloak aim his right hand directly at the two bundles.

"Eva pick now before i kil- ***BAM!*"** As the yellow cloak was sent flying. But before i could see anything else there was a flash of green that was blinding.

"Yuri...Yuri...YURI!" As i suddenly wake up in the room again only that all my pokemon were either standing around or sleeping near me. I rub my ears as if they were sensitive to sound.

"Dammit Elle you nearly made my ears bleed." As i notice everyone was here. Alka and Narumi were talking about something. Asha and Don were arguing about who could kick who's ass in a pokemon battle. Loke was playing a game on his ds and Marco was sitting in the corner writing in his journal.

"Anyway yuri what happen to your pokemon?" As i blinked before noticing that only a couple of my pokemon was out. Seeing this i quickly get the rest of the pokeball capsules out and bring them out.

"Next time twerp bring us all out." Said Meowth before he was swarmed by Narumi.

"Holy Crap! A talking meowth!" As she pestered the poor pokemon.

" _Ok see as there distracted."_ I thought before doing a head count.

"Venasaur, Lapus, Lupin, Luxray, Aerodactyl, Croconaw, Svelyon , Charmander, Minun, Electabuzz, Cubone, Meowth, Akira...Akira?" As i look around to see him right behind me causing me to fall off the bed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA." As quickly laughed at what happened for a before elle asks.

"So how many pokemon did actually caught?"

I blinked for a few moments before saying.

"Eh?" As she sighed.

"Oh, come on. From the news that has been going on for the past three days and from the looks of your pokemon. I say that more than five pokemon and if anything you must have sent some pokemon to professor krane." She said as she caught me there.

"What gave it away?" I ask as she pointed to my backpack. I cursed silently as i had forgot to put the snagem machiene back on after the whole debauchery in Route 4. I had kept the thing on every dam well else but i started to have a habit of putting it in my backpack and get side tracked in some situations.

"That device never leaves you no matter whatever happens. Hell even the doctors have to get off you with the danger of losing an arm. The fact that you have it in your backpack means you must have caught more." As i felt like i was knocked into a wall.

" ***PFFT* Busted."** Said Akira as i was the only one to have the ability to hear what they can say besides meowth who can translate.

" _Shut up."_ I telepathically told my partner as i had sharpened my psychic abilities.

"Alright tell us everything that happened to you the past 3 days." As everyone was waiting for me to tell the story.

"Hey you guys were with me!" I said as i pointed to my pokemon along with Marco, Alka, Loke, and Ashe.

"At points i might add so it would nice be filled in on what you were doing before meeting us." Said Loke as i figured one of them would use that.

" **And besides it's best you introduce everybody in the story. Including explaining the job krane explained."** As i grit my teeth.

"OH FINE GODDAMMIT! I TELL WHAT HAPPEN?!" I yelled before realizing my mistake before sighing. The others were looking at me funny so i decided to get to the story.

"The whole thing began when i entered route 9." As i began the story to when i entered route 9. Remembering the whole thing was a pain as the whole joureny from one point to another point was suppose to be easy. But whoever actually made that phrase i would like to punch them in the face because of the shit i went through.

" _And here i thought my life couldn't get any harder."_ I thought before i started from the begining of the story of what happened when i left cerulean city.

 **And that is where i'm stopping at. Well anyway what do you think about the moves in the chapter. Also who is the talking meowth? What other pokemon did Yuri catch? Normal pokemon, Shadow or maybe shiny? Whatever happens find out next time!**

 **List Of Pokemon**

 **(N/A: Besides the pokemon Don and Narumi used this chapter. Everyone's pokemon has been updated)**

 **Yuri Verich**

 **Arcanine (Akira)**

 **Venasaur**

 **Lapus**

 **Lupin**

 **Luxray**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Croconaw**

 **Svelyon**

 **Charmander**

 **Minun**

 **Electabuzz**

 **Cubone**

 **Meowth**

 **Don**

 **Charmeleon**

 **Furret**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Lv:40**

 **Ability:Keen Eye**

 **Moves:Wing Attack, Agility, Aerial Ace, Feather Dance**

 **Togepi**

 **Lv:38**

 **Ability:Super Luck**

 **Moves: Metronome, Wish, Shadow ball, Ancient Power**

 **Shieldon**

 **Buizel**

 **Narumi**

 **Blaziken**

 **Moves:Bulk Up, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, High Jump Kick**

 **Amarua**

 **Mightyena**

 **Moves:Howl, Bite, Crunch, Thunder Fang**

 **Gardevoir**

 **Moves:Light Screen, Reflect, Moon Blast, Protect**

 **?** **(Still haven't been revealed)**

 **?(Still haven't been revealed)**

 **Elle**

 **Wartortle**

 **Roselia**

 **Butterfree**

 **Ariados**

 **Lillep**

 **Whismur**

 **Clefable**

 **Bulbasaur**


End file.
